Raven
by Ranja Psycko
Summary: Raven Lee's life is about to change. Axel X Oc. second season.
1. Chapter 1

I had heard sound from Axel and my room so I went there to see if he was awake, when I entered the room I saw him writhing in his sleep in frustration, I sat down at the bedside with King who was already there "What is happening with him?" I asked King, but before he could answer me we hear Axel talking in his sleep "I want the truth." I look up at King who sat on the bed. "What are you going to do King?" I was worried about my boyfriend he had had these dreams since he sent Pain to prison. King gave me an encouraging look. "We going to try to wake him." he said as it was the simplest thing in the world, which I doubted, for some reason. "Ax man, wake up you're dreaming." King tries but Axel remains asleep he takes hold of the King's wife-beater and throws him into the opposite wall. If this was any other time, I would laugh my ass off but now was not the time. I went to the King to see that he has not been hurt ... again. I bent and look at him up and down. "Are you okay?" King nods to me and we turn to Axel who woken up when he threw king into the wall. He sat straight up in bed and looked shocked. "Ah sorry King." Axel said with remorse and guilt in his voice. King was still a bit taken aback that he was thrown into a wall, said "I guess you're not much of a morning person hu?" I got up and went and sat on the bed next to Axel. "Are you okay Axel?" I ask him, but he did not answer me first, but grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug, he nuzzles my hair and takes a deep breath. I did not think he would respond but I hear him whisper in my ear. "I'm not sure." He eased a bit on his hug so I could see his eyes, now King chose to leave me and Axel in peace. I looked deep into Axel's eyes with concern. "Axel what's worrying you?" Axel tries to look away but I'll take his face between my hands. "Axel please, I want to help, we want to help." I say and gesture toward the door leading to the living room when I say "we" mining our friends. Axel tries to laugh off my anxiety. "It's nothing. Now I want something sweet." He leans me back on the bed so he can straddle my hips. I laugh at him and push on his chest. "Axel, what do you think you are doing?" I ask him while I was trying to get away. He takes my wrists and holds them over my head with one hand. He bends down and kisses me deeply when we eventually separated. He grins and says with a seductive tone. I am kissing my wonderful girlfriend. You have problems with that?" Now all other things forgotten (which I think was what he wanted), I give him a seductive smile and lifts my mouth to his ear and whispers. "Not at all." I bite his ear tip. I let him go and we kissed again. Axel's hand is on the way up my shirt when we hear. "Stop that now and come and eat breakfast! You 2 are like bunnies!" King shouting at us. Axel groans and puts his head in the crook of my neck and mumbles something that sounds much like a series of curses. I cannot help but giggle at him, I throw my weight on him so he falls back and I can straddle him. He looks a bit flabbergasted out but grins up at me and puts his hands on my hips, I bend down and our lips are millimeters apart when King comes in and simple lift me up by my waist and carry me out to the kitchen all I can do is shout. "Axel Help!" King puts me down in one of the chairs and begins to massage his shoulders, Axel slowly into the room and sits straddle a chair with the back of the chair forward and look downcast. "Next time I wake you up i wear full body armor." King says while he massages and leans on the breakfast table, I hear someone yawn and see Lioness stretching and leaning against one of the pillars, I smile at my friend and giggle quietly at her tired face. She stretches out her tongue at me and asks "what is it with all the noise? It's barely 8 a clock, who is up so early?" just as she says it Hawk went past dressed and with a hair dryer to his hair and a toothbrush in his mouth. I can't help but laugh at her face. she walks towards me and gives me a morning hug. When we release and we hear king's mobile, King lift it up and respond with a "Allo." Lioness sits on my lap and looking towards Hawk that goes up behind Axel and look very happy for some reason, Lioness leaning to my ear. "Is it just me who does not like his smile?" I laugh and whisper to her, "if this is the end you get my computer." we laugh to ourselves. "Okay kids! Time to clean up we have a imigch to keep up." Hawk said like it would be the most enjoyable thing in the world. When he says that Shark puts his pink bunny slippers clothe feet on the table and eat a banana like he has been dipped into hot chocolate and spraying whipped cream from the can into his mouth. "Mm immediately banana split, bodeshes breakfast." Hawk gives shark a look and adds. "Well some of us anyway." Lioness gets up to get chocolate. I see King put down his mobile. "Ha, cleaning time have to wait, Garrett has fixed our rides and wants us to test them. His new outfit for us to." King says Lioness looking at happy, "great." "I think he will give us the new zero stings, they are like an upgrade of the old." I tell Lioness who look more fortunate. "Hm that's news to me." says Shark, Hawk is quick to add. "Hey soap is news to you." Shark sniffs his arm pit and shrugs. I Lioness and pour out the rest of our chocolate and goes with King. "Vamos!" Lioness said while she and I walk arm in arm to get dressed. "What's the rush, with Pain locked up so We Can finally catch-up on our shiling." Shark says, I see Hawk punch in the air behind the Shark and say. "Forget shiling, who's up for that base jumping? My wings need a workout. Axel?" Hawk looks at Axel with a hopeful smile. I look towards the Axel and see that he has not moved since he came into the kitchen and starts became worried again. Axel does not look up when Hawk ask but just say "pass." King I and Lioness turn around. "Are you okay?" asks Lioness. Axel sighs and respond. "all I wanted Pain out of the picture but." I and Lioness goes back to the table, Lioness stays at the table while I went to Axel's side as he continues. "Not know more about my dad, the image is still blurry." I put one hand on Axel shoulder. He glances up at me and holds my hand in his. Shark laughing and rise and goes towards me and Axel, every time he slippers tubes ground to peep, he is next to Axel and puts his arm around Axel's shoulder and said. "Shake the sand out of your shorts." "That's right, and let me just say ... Team Gear Up!" Lioness says dramatically, she King, and Hawk was posing and laughing, Axel looks at them and smiles. All Gear up and jump on their ride. when we reach the lee industry stepping all of, and King walks up to the door to let his eyes scanned so we can enter, but the computer refuses him, the said King was not in the registry, "access is denied." computer says King growled at it and tie his fist "access denied? No way it is me, King!" Before King can destroy the machine, Hawk moves King aside. "Friend, step aside and let the man who made eye contact an art form, demonstrate how to do it." Hawk says and stands up for the scan but he gets the same answer, Hawk gets angry and hits the scanner and walk away, I sigh and say to Lioness, "it must bug again I have security code that opens the door." but before I could say something to the other so the King and Axel kicked in the door "deny this." Axel says, and goes in through the now open door. I and Lioness stands and looks a little surprised. "Or we can do that." everyone go into at changing rooms to get the new uniforms. I open my locker and see the new outfit, mine is the same as Lioness but instead of green, this is a dark purple that match my bike. Every one finds their costumes and goff around and laughs. I've just barrel get on the jacket when I feel Axel sneak up behind me, he puts his hands around my waist and pulling me towards him, he whispered in my ear, "You are the hotest devil I ever seen." I blush and turns in his arms so I can put my arms around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. "You always know what to say hu, I ask after a long kiss. He grins at me and bowing for a kiss when we are interrupted ... again by King. "Come on you two." King drags off with Axel while Lioness pulls me.

we were in the testing room to test the new rides, I jump with my bike to test the suspension and because it's fun as hell. The others are doing similar things, when all other prejudices fail Lioness and Axel are moving towards each other at full speed. Axel jump off his once and tackles Lioness of her, it lands some distance away and see when the prejudice Crasher. Everyone run to the control room. "Garrett? What's the story?" asked King, we all stand up for Garrett. "I do not know, they were made for you physics, calculated for you exacta reaction times. It's as if the prejudice did not recognize you." Last time I checked so I did not agree to be crash dummy, I give Lee a piece of my mind. "Lioness snorts and says to Hawk." makes it a little bit. You do not have much to go around." Axel puts his hand on the Hawk's shoulder. "Maybe you should try and calm down Hawk." Axel proposes but Hawk laughs arrogantly "what could he do? Fire us." We all went to the top floor, where my uncle's office was. I knocked on the door and heard my uncle "yes." I walk into the room with the others following and up to my uncle and explain what has happened, he clasps his hands in front and say. "I understand. Axel, Lioness, Hawk, King, Shark, you're fired." Everybody is shocked. "We are fired?" Axel asks Mr. Lee. "Now I want you kids to know that I'm really sorry about this." Uncle says. "What is this about ML?" Axel asks. I'm still speechless. "I am afraid that Lee Industrial moving away from the transport and into the bio technology, it has nothing to do with you." Lee says King looks really frustrated "that is why we could not get past the security shek point?" ask King Lioness ads "and our rides went crazy?" "The board of derktor must have commanded to change your transportation and erased you from the eyes scan registers, trust me it was not my decision, I'm sorry." Lee said simple "why have not I been told this before Uncle?" I was angry at my uncle. "I if anyone deserve to know in advance." uncle looks at me and sighs. "On the topic of you Raven. From now on, you move back to Lee Manor." all eyes went huge. "huh? Why? "uncle gives me a stern look and said with a hard gaze." you're still under my care. What I say goes. "I grind my teeth he did not talk to me like that since I was ten, I tried to come back with something but nothing came up. I was beaten. I am turn to others who looked both shocked and in despair, but my Axel was the worst. Uncle sighed again. "You may of course still meet your friends. I just want you close from now on. It is nothing personal that you have been fired just business, I'm sorry." Axel sighs and stretches out his hand to Lee to shake. "Yea well me to, it's been a blast so thanks for everything." uncle shake his hand. The second shake Lee's hand and we start walking towards the door when Uncle puts a hand on my shoulder. "I need talk to you Raven." I nod and give Axel a quick kiss. "I see you later." Axel and the other nods and leaves the room. My uncle sits at his desk again, after a deep sigh. I turn to uncle, "what a hell is happening?" Lee looked at me for a moment before he takes out a syringe out of the drawer. "It is nothing Raven, Lee industry needs to move into new areas." He makes it gesture to sit down in the office chair that I do, he lifts the needle and sticks it careful in my neck, he had injected me with it what was in the syringe for 6 years now, he never said exactly what was in the syringe, but said it would help me with my fainting that I've had since I was 5. Whatever was in the syringe helped. I did not faint as often anymore, so I didn't questioned him. But this time I felt a little dizzy after and suddenly it started to darken before my eyes "I'm sorry but you'll thank me one day Raven, when this is over." I hear Uncle say before I pass out.

Tillan stood in front of a cylinder with an unconscious Raven in. for some reason Tillan felt drawn to her, as if they belonged to each other. The young reptile put his hand on the glass. he wanted her to wake up. He wanted to hear her voice, see her eyes. Feel her skin. Tiliana sighed and lowered his head. Why did he felt like this, he shook his head and let his hand slide down and fall to his side, he knew one thing, she belongs to him and no one will take her away from him! Hidden in the shadows is Mr. Lee and smirks.

Mr. Lee's P.O.V.

it was wise to use Axel's D.N.A for Tiliana Mr. Lee knew if Tillan was something like his origin, he would be attracted to Raven and due to his reptilian DNA would make him possessive over her. Everything goes according to his plan, his niece would be safe.

Raven P.O.V.

All sat in a booth in the diner where Axel got a job. There was not room enough so I got to sit on the King's lap. all was gloomy King, lioness and shark had not found a place that would hire them (though if it were their own fault is unclear) and I had been busy trying to get my uncle to give me more information and let me be with gang with no luck. Hawk was the only one who got a job and now is rubbing in our faces. "You may have all struck out, but Hawsers struck gold. Ha-ha that's right, you look at a television spokesman." I and Lioness shared a glance. "Yeah? For what?" asks Lioness and give him a lift eyebrow. Hawk sat with his hands behind his head with an arrogant smile. "Ahh, they didn't tell me, only that I was perfect for it," the rest of us burst into laughter, and Hawk glare at us. While we're laughing, I felt like someone was looking at me but I ignore it. Axel came with five ice cream bowls and a sandwich. Shark looks up at Axel "cool job Axe, flex hours, great tip and all the free ice cream we can eat." he says and tuck into the ice cream. Axel gives us a sheepish smile. I stretch myself over to him and pull at the bow tie that is part of his uniform. "And I must say you are very cute in bow tie." I say and give him a quick kiss. I hear an engine from a heavy vehicle start. The diner is next to a construction job so I do not give it a thought. But then I see that the Axel muscles tighten while he looks out the window. Everyone can hear the vehicle coming closer at a rapid pace and we look out and see an excavator come right through the window. Everyone jumps into action. I, Axel and King rescues three kids who had been sitting in the booth behind us. Lioness saves a girl while shark rescues a waitress. Hawk, I, shark, lioness and King makes sure that everyone comes out of the diner while Axel goes after the driver of the truck. "It's someone in the crane!" I hear Axel cry. I turn towards King "King, go and help Axel we take care of what is happening here!" when all were safe and the police came to investigate, then Axel back with something under his arm. King shakes his head at the devastation. "What a mess." shark tries to raise our spirits. "I would not want to have the job rebuild this place." we all stand aside and watch while the police work. "Right now, I think we should all take any job that comes our way." lioness says wearily. Axel has his arm around my waist and he had whatever under the other. I file him tighten his arm around my waist. "Especially since it looks like we will pay for the ice cream from now on."

a day later I and Axis were alone in the Aqua Centre. I had the mother of all headaches and low in mine and Axel's bed with a pillow over your eyes. I had trouble getting into Lee's industry-leading computer systems. But every time I tried my account is blocked and I start getting annoyed. Axel sites with the microscope that I took with from Lee Lab. I hear him mutter to himself, something about a reptile or something I was on the verge of falling asleep so it could be anything, he could talking about unicorns for all I know. But when I hear the security alarm to warn someone not to be in the slammer. I groan and begin to travel with me but then I feel Axel push me down again I move on the pillow and looks at him puzzled. He gives me his charming smile and kiss me, when we separate, he says. "Stay, I'll take care of it." I give him a grateful smile and pull him down by the collar and pressed my lips to his. He straightens himself, and reluctantly goes and sees what's going on with the Slammer. I lie down again and feel that I am slowly falling asleep, a moment later I hear our bedroom door opened and closed again, and open one eye half way to see who it is, I'm still drowsy so all I see is a silhouette that looks like Axel's body so I close my eyes again, I feels Axel come to the bed and start stroking my neck then I feel a squeeze and feel even sleepier, I can no longer move, my sinensis becomes fuzzy. "Axel? What happening?" I feel Axel pick me up and carries me bridal style. He carries me somewhere that's all I remember after that I fall unconscious.

Axels P.O.V.

I leave Raven in our room and walk towards the garage. When I go in, I see the Slammer untouched and no one there, everything seems to be all right. I pointed to the Slammer "hu who would be the starting up the Slammer?" I look around but still see no one there. "King?!" I call half-hearted. I hear something hit the ground and turned around but before I see who it is, I get kicked in the stomach and the force of the kick causes me to be thrown into the slammer. I grunt in pain and fall to my hands and knees. I look up to see what I see the attacker shocked me. it was a reptile man with green skin, red eyes and fangs, he had a suit that looked like min but with other colors, my shock went over to anger when I saw that he carried Raven in his arms, she looked like she was unconscious. He looks like he's about to attack but to look then down at Raven in his arms, he gently put her down on the ground. He hisses at me and jumping up in the air and try to stomp me down, I jump out of the way my back end up against the Slammer, he tries to knock me down but I avoided him, he gives a final blow so I jump up in the air and he misses and hits the slammer so that it rolls over. I'll set against the Slammer and kicks his face, but before I do impact, he grabs my foot and swings around me so that I fly and hit a wall, the wall behind me cracks , I feel pain go up my spine. I fall to my hands and knees in pain. I use the wall as support to take myself up, I must have hit my shoulder really bad, it feels like it has popped out of its place. Lizard Man pushes the Slammer towards me in an attempt to crush me while I re-collect myself, but I manage to throw myself to the ground and avoids getting crushed. When the lizard man can see that I was doing so he growl again but then stiffens and looks like he hears something. I roll out from under the Slammer and attacks. "Jo-Lan Choubatsu!" He pushes back by the force, first I think I manage to hurt him he grunts of pain, but then rises with a mockery smirk then hisses at me again. I'm shocked it's like he does not even felt my attack. He jumps on me again with a kick that I did not manage to avoid. I get hit and fall to the ground. The lizard man takes Raven in his arms and jumps into the slammer. Just when I see Lioness and shark enter on Lioness's motocross. They see me on the ground and look at me. "What's going on?" asks shark when he and lioness looking someone in the slammer, reptile starts The Slammer and try to run over Lioness and Shark. Shark springs aside while Lioness jump straight up. I jump on the Lioness's cross and Shark asks "are you guys okay?" I throw on a helmet and say "I will be when I catch that freak." that's all I'm saying before I take away after the Slammer and my girlfriend.

Raven's P.O.V.

I groan slightly as I begin to regain consciousness, my vision is limited and the brain is foggy but I conclude that I'm in Slammern in the passenger seat I cannot touch me so I cannot see who is driving. Before I can do more, it darkens before my eyes, and I lose consciousness again, but right then I whisper. "Axel?" then I'm gone.

Tilian's P.O.V. When he broke into the Aqua Center

I had purposely started The Slammer's security system to lure my "ORIGINAL", so I can take Raven to Mr. Lee. This is the first time I will see my original's Mate. I went into the bedroom that she would be in, where I saw the most beautiful creature I ever saw. Her blood red hair fanned out across the pillow while her body lay slightly curled. For some reason I wanted to see her eyes, and hear her voice but it will have to wait I have as quiet as possible get her in the slammer and to Mr. Lee I knelt beside the bed and felt an urge to touch her, before I could stop me so i began to caress her neck, I take out the syringe with the sleeping drug and puts it in her vein, I feel her tense but soon the drug takes effect. I quickly takes her up and starts walking towards the garage, but I stop when I hear "Axel? What's happening?" a voice pure as bells, I look down at her, she had eyes closed, she must think I'm Axel. For some reason it annoyed me. "She is mine, not Axel's, mine!" I was stunned by my own thoughts but I pushed them aside for now.

Axel's P.O.V.

I hunted down the reptile man to a skate party and we were there. all had floating Schennen it was just me, an unconscious Raven and the reptile, he had now Raven around the waist with one hand she begin to awaken.

Raven's P.O.V.

I started to regain movement and my mind begins to awaken. "uuh my head." I try to touch me but feel someone maintains me and look up at it that caught me, and see something I never expected. It was a reptile it. I start to struggle against his grip. "let me go your creep!" but he holds me just harder. "Raven!" I look up when I hear a familiar voice call my name, and see a very anxious Axel. I continue to struggle to get away from the lizard man to Axel. "What is happening? Let me go you idiot!" I say, and while I was fighting him. But it seems that none of them give me any attention. the Lizard tie me down to a pole with a chain that he found on the ground, while I struggle to get free, I feel him caress my cheek, I give him a glare, he ignores me and stands up, they stand towards each other both ready to attack the other. "Who are you?! Why are you trying to take Raven!?" Axel yells furiously. The reptile hisses and respond, "I am ... you, and she belongs to me now." both me and Axel stare choked at The Lizard when he says that. The reptile running towards Axel and picks up an iron pipe from the ground and swings it at my boyfriend. Axel jump under the pipe and rolls behind the reptile and picks up a separate pipe and he and the lizard start to fight with them. While they duke it out I'm starting to do everything in my power to break free without success, I would be able to free myself from ropes but a chain was another matter. "Come on, loosen damn It." every time I tried to loosen the chains so they just press harder on my lungs and chest, in the end, I have to stop because of pain. I see Axel flying against a wall and cannot keep my cry' "AXEL!" I start to struggle again despite the pain. I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Axles P.O.V.

I and reptile fight while I'm trying to get more information from him and give Raven more time to escape. "What do you want?" I shout as I ducked under a swing and counter another blow aimed for my head. I swing my pipe to his ribs, but he jumps away. "to destroy you, and take what belongs to me. and I won't let anyone stand in my way!" he shouts and swings at me and I cannot jump away, so I get hit and flies into a wall. '"AXEL!" I look to where Raven is firmly chained. She struggles frantically with tears in her eyes. I see the chain tight around her and make it painful for her to move. I look back at the reptile man and have just time to jump away before he swings his pipe again, it misses me, but hit the wall I was leaning against, and the wall crumbles. "AXEL, BEHIND YOU!" although Raven's warning I didn't lift myself off the floor where I landed in time. The Reptile gives me a kick in the chest and I groan in pain, I can hear Raven fight harder against her chains in an attempt to escape and help me. 'AXEL! "LET HIM BE YOUR REPTILE FREAK!" But I know that she cannot escape. He stomps on my chest again and raise the steel pipe for the final blow but before he can swing it, someone who shouts. "Tilian no, back of, that's an order!" reptile as I now know is called Tilian removes his for that kept me down. I look up and could not believe my eyes. "Mr. Lee?"

Raven P.O.V.

I fight harder against the chain but it does not move. I must succeed, I need help Axel. I see the reptile raise the iron pipe cannot hold back the tears. But i then heard a familiar voice. "Tilian no, back of, that's an order!" I look to where the voice comes in from and I am truly amazed. "Uncle?" yes my uncle standing on a ramp above us. my uncle goes behind me and loosen my chains I didn't hesitate I rush to Axel's side to assure me that he was not seriously injured. I kneel down by him and after a quick check I throw myself around his neck and whispers, "if you ever scare me like that again I will lock you in Shark's room for a week." he gives me a warm smile and keeps an arm around my waist protecting. We both look up at my uncle and Axel asks "Mr. Lee? Do you know this freak?" my uncle sighs, "I'm afraid so Axel. Actually, I created him, Tilian is your clone." when my uncle says that Tilian hiss towards Axel and shows his snake tongue and long fangs. Axel's arm tightens around my waist. "My clone? What are you talking about? That's impossible," he says and watch Tilian. I can see a certain similarity between them. But choose to remain silent for now. My uncle chuckles at Axel's words. "Axel, you should know with me the impossible is always possible. I started on Tilian day I was meeting you, you were his inspiration. Think of him as Axel + with selected reptile DNA added for the particular improvement." he chuckles again, and looking down on us. "do you like resemblance?" I feel Axel's muscles harden. "Resemblance!. That thing is nothing like me!" when he says it, I see Tilian bare his teeth while the uncle continued. "I admit that he has few inperfektioner. I never planned that he would escape the lab and hunt you down. sorry about that." I see the iron pipe Tilian still shake I look closely at him. his whole body is tense so much that he shake. what my uncle says has upset him for some reason. Axel gives him a sarcastic answer "o Yeah no problem, what's a pysako stalker between friends and family. look in still don't get it. Why?" but Uncle responds happily. "Calling it a grand experiment. shaft, Raven Tilian future is a beginning of a race of super beings who will one day keep man from destroying himself." Axel pinching his nose. "Wow, were you always this wak 'or is it right now as we notice it?" Axel asks and points at uncle who chuckles and responds. "I'm not wakt at all at all, I am simply trying to save the world from . . chaos. look at us five million years of human evolution and all we have to show from it is war, greed and ignorance. now we have the tools to make a real a difference. "Axel and I share a look. "tools? what tools?" I ask. I feel something moving behind me, but ignore it. my Apparently mad Uncle continues. "Genetic engineering. With the right mix DNA can I create a race of beings to outperform, out think and outlast any mere human. Imagine what it would mean the world if we could get guided of that kind of beings." "Guided? You mean ruled don't you. people would never go for it." uncle raises an eyebrow. "perhaps not, but if such creatures could be a bit less noticeable ..." my uncle continues to ramble on but I feel something sneak up behind me but before I can do more someone take a hold on my neck an arm twist around my waist and lift me from the ground and pull me back in to someone's chest. Tilian. I'm struggling to get loose, but he is simply stronger than me so I cannot escape. Axel hears my struggles and turns around and sees me trapped in Tilian's grip. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!" shouts Axel but Tilian just smirks at him. "She will play a part in this as well, when I have mutated her, she will belong Tilian not you Axel." Now I get angry "belongs to? I chose to be with Axel I cannot be given like a fucking toy. and if you do not let me down, I will make a pair of boots from you." but he pains not to care about my threat but forcing my head back so that my throat is exposest and doing something I was not ready for. he sinks his fangs into my neck and I feel no escape from the Poison. I struggle but soon feel how my body go numb, and start to burn in my veins. I let out a whimper of pain. "What are you doing, let her go!" Axel yells at Tilian. Tilian careful taking out his fangs again and looks down at me while I whimpers of pain. "Take it easy Axel, my niece is in no danger, when her transformation is complete, everything will be for the best." my uncle says "you need not worry about Tilian. He will not harm her. It will never happen, you see, when I created Tilian I wanted a protector for Raven, but when you and she became attracted to each other so I concluded that it would probably happen to Tilian too, but it was already too late to change, hence is Tilian protective and possessive of her and sees her as his. " "I do not care what you or he says, I will not let you take her!" I hear Axel shouting angrily. if I don't do anything, then my will uncle mutate me. I am in so much pain but I'm not ready to give up yet.

Tilian's P.O.V.

I feel her twisting in pain that my venom causes, it hurt in my heart when I hear her whimpering. I will never cause her so much pain again. I thought she was in pain so she wouldn't be able to move so I loosened a bit on my grip around her. But she still had some fight in her. She raises one of her legs and slams it down on the back of my neck so I drop her. She hit the ground and rolls away from me. I cannot hold in a growl when Axel runs to my Raven to help her up on her wobbly legs. "Are you okay?" Axel asks Raven while he holds her up by holding her around the waist. It takes all my willpower to not attack him and take my mate back.

Axel P.O.V.

Raven kicks Tilian so that he drops her so she can jump away. I run to her and help her up, the poison has left her weak and unstable, she puts her head in the curve of my neck and panted in pain, "are you okay?" I ask while I try to keep my eyes on Mr. Lee and Tilian. "The fucking poison burns, I'm soo going to make a purse of him." she pants out I help her to sit down at a wall where she will not be hurt. "Axel, I do what have to be done, now either you're with me or against me." says Mr. Lee, and gives me a cold look, I caress Ravens cheek and neck, I have to stop Mr. Lee, I have to keep Raven safe from Tilian or I might lose her. I cannot lose her. I get up and turn round towards Mr. Lee "then I am against you, and I will do everything in my power try to stop you!" Tilian stands before his master and hisses at me. "I do not think so." I and Tilian start fighting again, he has an advantage because he still has the iron pipe, he strikes it down on me but I try to avoid and manage to put a foot on it so that he cannot lift it. I try with a flying drop kick but he jumps away. "Got damn it, it's like he knows all my moves." he comes toward me again with the pipe raised, but I manage to kick him so he lands where Mr. Lee is. "Tilian, stop, stop this!" but Tilian don't listen, he takes a skate board and jump on it and roll toward me I get up just as he raises the pipe and hits me right in the chest. I fall to the ground again groaning in pain, he stops a bit from me and smirks. Then he turns his head towards the entrance where Hawk and lioness had just arrived. Tilian sees Lioness coming toward him on foot while the hawk is on the Jet Wings. he throws the skateboard against them as they avoid it. sudden Raven attacks. Despite the pain she is, she refuses to give up. She jumps on Tilian but he can just prevent her attack with an iron pipe, but it gives Raven a chance to take the pipe from him and hit him in the back of his knees so He falls to his back. Tilian sees Lioness coming toward him on foot while hawk is on the Jet Wings. He throws the skateboard against them as they avoid it. Suddenly I see Raven get up and running towards Tilian. "RAVEN!" despite the pain she is in, she refuses to give up. She jumps on Tilian but he can just prevent her attack with an iron pipe, but it gives Raven a chance to take the pipe from him and hit him in the back of his knees so He falls to his back.

Raven P.O.V.

I breathe heavily, it was difficult to fight through the pain plus the poison had begun to make me weak and my mind foggy. I am panting with the iron pipe for support. It begins to darken at the edges of my eyes, "no I can't let you destroy him!" my uncle scream and takes out a remote and presses a button. It seems that it destroys the Jet Wings signal system so that it goes out of control. Hawk flies at us but we jump out of "Axel you must get the Hawk of the jet wings." I cry to him but don't stop looking toward Tilian. "I'm on it!" respond Axel and rushes to rescue Hawk. Tilian grins when he sees me sway. "The poison will soon do so that you cannot move, then you min to take." He tries to get closer but I raise the pipe from the ground and pointing it at him with a hard gaze. "Don't you dare." He stops in mid step and look at the pipe I threaten him with then back to me, I can't look like much resistance. I am breathing heavier now and feel my body starts to give in to the poison that it fought against, but is not ready to throw in the towel. He grins again and grabs the pipe and jerks it. I stumble, and he takes me before I fall to the ground. He has a tight grip around my waist. "Tilian takes Raven and come with me. Now!" I hear my uncle shout, but it sounds like he was miles away. I'm struggling to get free from Tilian but to no help, I am too weak and tired for that to work. He and my uncle ran in the uncle's limo waiting outside.

Axel P.O.V.

I manage to save Hawk and the jet wing crashed to the ground. I stand and look toward where they fled with Raven. Hawk and Lioness is behind me with astonished faces. Hawk is the first to recover. "Wait a minute. Lee is on the lizard side?" Lioness looking at me "this week keeps getting weirder and weirder, and why did they snatch Raven?" I sigh and look guiltily at the ground. "Lee wants to mutate her." the other gasp. I look up at the sky. "Raven I promise I'll get back to me safe."

Raven P.O.V.

I fought against Tilian's grip, but he seemed pleased to have me there on his lap. My uncle shook his head at my escape attempts. "Calm down Raven. You just tire yourself out." I give him a hard look and growl at him. "You! Don't say anything. And tell him to release me. NOW!" I shout the last word and tried to headbutt Tilian but I miss and as punishment he squeezes me so it feels like my ribs are breaking. I whimper from the pressure and try to wriggle the free. My uncle sighs and pinches nose "Raven, can't you see, I'm doing this for your own sake, you will thank me one day." he says while I was struggling wildly to escape Tilian, I managed to get my arms free and trying to push down his arms from my waist, but his grip tightens only. "No, I refuse, I will not allow you to mutate me." I say with a groan bekas Tilian pressed me closer to him. "I will mutate you into something better than a human, you will understand when you get older." said my uncle, I quit struggling conducted, I have no more strength. The poison in my veins made me weak, and after all the fighting I had tired myself out. My uncle sees this and gives me a sideways grin. "What did I tell you Ravelin. you should listen to me." says he taunting, I scoff at him but I have not strength to do more. I pant and feel how my strength is gone. "I have to say Raven, you react differently to Tilian's poison, it is quite fascinating." I try to come up with a respond, but my brain is way too foggy. Unconsciously, I let my head fall back and land on Tilian's shoulder then everything turns black.

Tilian's P.O.V.

After much struggling and a yelling mache between her and Mr. Lee, it seems that my poison has taken her last strength, and her head falls back and lands on my shoulder, when she is this close I can smell her scent. She smelled like strawberries and wild. I let out a breath. "Min, safe with me, not Axel's, mine." I think, and hold her closer. "See Tilian, only yours. All you need to do is keep Axel away from her. Understand?" says Mr. Lee to me but I only nod and look down at min mate. "Mine."

Lee P.O.V.

I chuckled to myself when I see how Tilian look at her. "He will do everything in his power to get her, and she will turn around soon and see that Tilian is better for her.

Raven's P.O.V.

I started to wake up and know someone to carry me again I groan and try halfheartedly struggling loose from his arms, but without success. Tilian seems to notice that I woke up and hold me tighter. "Be still, my poison will work for a while more, if I sat you down on the ground, you would hardly able to walk let alone run." Tilian says when I try to struggle again. I glare at him but do what he says. I can't help but put my heavy head on Tilian's chest under me. Elevator door opens and I hear Garrett (who apparently was there too) "Please listen to reason, Mr. Lee." say he to my uncle while they step out of the elevator. "I already have my reason Garrett, but thank you for your concern. Make sure I'm not disturbed. I have two more experiments to may occur, to myself and my dear niece." I have a feeling that I do not want to a part of this. We went into a lab that I've never been in. there was lot of cylindrical containers filled with water and something in them that I can't see clearly. My uncle goes to one of the empty ones. And Tilian with me follows. "put her in there Tilian." the lizard do what he is told and gently put me against one of the cylinder walls and my uncle start inserting tubes in different parts of my skin "uncle don't do this, please." I am trying to appeal to him. "You will thank me later Ravelin, you will see." he says and puts an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. The cylinder is closed and water begins to fill up, I kick the glass, but without success for some time, the whole cylinder filled, and I see my uncle go to a control panel and press any buttons "you will see Raven, this will be the best for you. "I glare at him "no I will not see, let me out NOW!" He chuckles at me and continue to pressing buttons. "I was thinking to use different bird DNA, but then you might have wings and I cannot take the risk that you fly away. so I decided to use canine." he says, I'll try again to break the cylinder or find something to stop the experiment something thing to give me time to think of something better. "I chose wolf, fox, ferret, and German shepherd, it will change your appearance a bit but you get used to It." he says. I no longer have my feet on the ground but floating, and I begin to feel electrical impulses go up my spine through the hoses. I gasps in pain and curled my body in pain. "This is unbearable stop please." I think and whimper.

Tilian's P.O.V.

I had to stop myself from breaking the cylinder and take her in my arms where she will be safe from the pain. It's my job to keep her safe. But this must be done. Mr. Lee begins to go to his own cylinder and stand in it while it fills with water. "They are such fools Tilian. Don't they understand that I am trying to help them? Well when this is done, nobody will be able to stop Me." says Mr. Lee to me. I hear Raven whimper again. I look at her in the tank. Her eyes are tightly shut and her body shaking from the pain she goes through. "This must be done, I think."

Axels P.O.V. before they have made it to Lee industry.

I was standing in the middle of min and Raven's destroyed bedroom which I in anger destroyed. I had failed her. I had not been able to save my girlfriend, the only woman in my life I love, and I have failed her, now, Mr. Lee will mutate her, and I cannot do anything to stop them. I swung the bat again and destroyed any other thing. I hear the door open but I ignore it. I breathe heavily after being printed out min anger on my and Raven's room. "uh call it a hunch, but it's something that's bugging him?" I hear King ask from the door. "He has had kind of a shock today, look there's something we gotta tell you about Mr. Lee." explain the lioness, but before she could explain her phone ringing. "Lioness." I hear her answer. "you okay? ... Garrett? ... Garrett?" She hangs up and turns to the others, "Lee is back in his headquarters." she says. This is my chance to save Raven from that lizards claws, hopefully Mr. Lee have no time to do anything to her yet. I turn to the other. "Team Gear it up!" I say we all rush to get on our suits on and jump into the slammer.

Axel's P.O.V.

we had taken us to Lee Industries and fought against the robots and come through the laser, and now we run into the lab where Lee is "with my Raven." I think and run faster. we run through the doors and see Mr. Lee in a container. "Games over." I say, ready to attack and discreetly try to find Raven. "You're too late Axel, in a few seconds I be infused with the mentally and physical abilities of fifty ordinary human. in other words, unstoppable." my eye hardens when I see Tilian come and stand in front of Lee in attack mode. "I don't think so!" yells and attacked "Uzumaki Jo-Lan Kick" I kick Tilian but he blocks we continue, and I try a high kick but he gets away and shoot poison from his teeth I use my arms to protect my face, it lands on my hands and forearms, and I can no longer move them. "My arms, I can't move them." grins so you can see his fangs. he attacks but Lioness kicks him away and Shark kicks him and eventually King kicks him so he flies into the cylinder as Lee is in. He hit so hard the glass cracks and water starts to leak out. an alarm start to sound in the lab and things start to break down and explode. We stand near and watch as the machine that Lee is in exploding. "I do not think that were supposed to happen" I hear King say, I'm leaning heavily on him. the smoke clears and we see Lee. "You fools, you've ruined everything." he yells at us with crazy eyes. "give up the Lee, it's all over," I say, he gives us a cold hard look "you are wrong Axel, its only beginning." he says with a grin and Tilian goes and stands behind him, but his eyes seem to go to a place behind us. the platform they stand on the sinks and disappear. I sneeze and realize one thing. "We have to find Raven!" all begin searching through the lab. "guys over here!" I hear Shark cry all the runs where he stands and looks towards a cylinder. When I arrive, I feel my heart breaking. where my Raven is whit hoses into her skin and an oxygen mask, she seems to be unconscious. "We must get her out." said King, and we make ourselves ready to kick down the glass. "NO WAIT!" we hear someone shout. Garrett, "WE MUST GET HER!" I know I am screaming but right then I just want to hug her close, and assure me that she's okay. "If you interrupt the process, give her body to injured," said Garrett, and rolls over to us. I turn back to the Rave. I put his hand on the glass. "Raven, wake up, can you hear me?" I see her eyes fluttered and then opened completely. "Axel?" she asks when she sees me. I believe never felt such joy, I start to feel tears of joy and relief. "Yes Raven I am, I'm here." I see her eyes smiling at me, "I knew you would come." she whispered so that only so I can hear. it is five minutes until Garrett says we can take her out. Lioness presses the button and the water begins to withdraw. when the tank is empty, it opens the door and Raven starts to remove tubes and steps out. I am quick to take her in a fierce hug and a deep kiss. "I thought I would lose you." I say, when we separate for the air. She wipes away my tears with her thumbs and looking me deep in your eye. "you don't get rid of me so easily." I cannot help but lift her up and kiss her again. when we hear someone cough behind us, "Where's our kisses?" shark asks. I hear Raven laughing, and the others jumps her for their hugs. When everyone is happy says Garrett "you must come with me Raven, we must examine you so we know what has changed," but first I have something to show you. "he and the others start to walk toward the elevator, Raven shakes all the water from her hair. I smile at her and walks up to her and lifts her up. she gasp when I lift her and throw her arms around my neck "Axel! what are you doing?" she says with a playful smile and rubs her nose against mine. I give her my best charming smile and press my lips on hers." I just want you close. "I say and walk with her in my arms to the others. "man did you see the dudes eyes, that explosion really cooked his cranium," I hear shark say I looked down at Raven, she is standing and leaning back against one wall with his arms crossed and eyes lowered the seems that she is thoughtful while staring into nothingness, I put my arm around her, she looks up at me and gives me a sad smile, I bow my head down and nuzzle her neck. "it's going to be alright Raven, I promise." I hear her sigh and i pull her to me. "and I do not think he is too happy with us. I say we go after him now. "King says seriously. "but where? He places all over the world? he can be anywhere" Lioness says turning to Raven who nods. "Lee industries has the headquarters of almost all the continents but I do not think he could hide there. "replies Raven. "well it's is one bright side" Garrett says, and we go up through the floor into a large room. there are several new rides plus our old ones. we are all stunned then jump off to try them. "with Lee gone from the company they are your again. if the new owner let you," Garrett says next to Raven. "Who is the new owner?" Lioness asks when she looks up from her cross. Garrett looks at the Raven, who is in choked "me? But I can't take over the company." she says hastily "take it easy Raven, haven't you be trained to take over one day?" King asks Raven who sighs and goes over to her bike. "yes but I didn't think the day would come so soon." she says sadly, "now that Lee is on the lose, you gona need them big time." Garrett says to us. "What about our crib? We can stay at the Aqua Center?" Hawk question while he was testing his new ride. "well Lee is not around so nobody can kick you out. but he canceled your credit line so you need to pay bills." says Garrett. Hawk jumps up to Raven and ask "hey if she is heir to Lee Industry, she should not earn as much as Lee did?" it will be perfect, you can pay the bills so we do not have to get a job. "says Hawk with glowing eyes until Garrett bursts his bubble." actually, she has no free access to her bank account before she turns eighteen. which means that she can't pay for your livelihood, but her own and just what the bank feels is necessary, "Raven scoff at this "so I'm billionaire but I cannot spend my money?" Garrett sweat drops and puts a hand behind his head. "Pretty much." Shark jumps in between Hawk and Raven and puts his arms around their shoulders with his goofy grin. "Don't sweat it dudes, there are lot of jobs out there, I also know a really cool one." how long is it before your birthday? "Whispered Hawk to the Raven who laughs under her breath, and whispers back." five months plus one or two months for all the paper work to be done. "Hawk appears to stiffen and Raven poke him." I think I broke him. "she says, we look at her and then bursts into laughter.

Raven P.O.V.

I and the shark has to take support from each other because we laugh so hard at a gloomy Hawk when Garrett the party popper must interrupt our fun. "Raven, we have to do a medical examination now." I cannot help but sigh I was hoping that he had forgotten it. "yeah, yeah I will, you guys can go home this will probably take a while." I say, Lioness and King come and give me a hug and shark fist bump and Hawk kisses me on the cheek. Axel goes up to me "I'll stay with you, that may be helpful to have someone with you." he says, looking down on me (damn my short height) I hear the others giggle behind Axel but I cannot give them my evil eye for a certain gentleman stood in the way. Garrett nods and leads us to another door. I and Axis leave medicine department at Lee Industrial. Axel has his arm around me. "are you okay?" he asks me, according to the doctor, we will not see side effects from DNA users until about a couple of hours. I shrug and look down into the ground, I start to feel the stress of everything that happened, I know Axel look down on me. "Raven don't do this to me, don't shut me out." says and sit me down on a couch that is in one of the waiting room then crouch in front of me so he ends up at eye level and puts his hands on my shoulders but I do not look up. I feel the tears begin to flow, I think Axel sees them because he raises my head with his thumb so he can see my tears clear and all things that I kept on the inside coms out. "Oh Axel, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do." I sobbing now and try to hide my face with my hand but Axel has a different idea, he pressed me to his chest and puts his arms around my back and waist I put his head on his chest and cry against him. "I don't want to be a mutant, I don't want to take over the company, I'm not ready to take that responsibility, my only relative have gone mad and a large mutant clone of you is hunting me and will not give up until he has me, and now I'm crying like a child." He holds me close, rocks me and pet my hair. "It's okay, everything will be all right, you will not have to take over the company right now and I love you even if you grow dog ears and tail, and will not let that bad copy anywhere near you, if I must, I will hammering it into him that you are mine and I won't let you go, you're my mate." I cannot help but laugh at him, I guess it was one of the things I love about him. "your mate? Since when am I your mate?" I asked, lifting my head from his chest and looks up at him with tears on my cheeks, he wipes them away and kissed me "since forever." he said between kisses. I laugh again and pulls him down by his collar and we kissed again and again and again.

back in the Aqua Centre King and I were in full swing to hack into Lee's computer system, we'd find our way in the main frame and now it was merely to produce the files we want to see. "I find something King." I say from my laptop. King comes up behind me, lifting me up sit where I sat and put me down beside him, all in one swift movement. I snort and call after Axel and Lioness. Hawk and Shark was out working, apparently they had to find someone who would hire them. "We hacked into Lee's main frame, wiring of these document showing that it has imported everything from South African wild boars, to geckos from Chile." says King, "so that is how he got his reptilian DNA." Axel says, and puts his head on my shoulder so he can get closer to the screen. "and they were all shipped to ..." I read but when I look at where I become silent. "San Salomon Mansion." Axel says to me. "my childhood home." I say quiet, but the others can hear me. Lioness hugs me while the boys were putting their hand on my shoulders. 'come on we do not have time to sit here. "I say while I was traveling with me and walk towards the garage.

We arrived at my family home, Axel and Lioness had called Hawk and Shark and told them to get here, I look up at the house that I grew up in. "Who would expect that this would happen." I think but I get interrupted by Axel "we should split up, the King you take the pool area, Lioness the garden, Raven, you and I take the house. but stay in contact Lee and Tilian can be anywhere." we split up and me and Axel go to the house. "are you okay?" Axel asks me when he sees me hesitate to open the door, I take a deep breath and turn the handle and walk in and say over my shoulder, "I do not know." we are looking through the hall without finding anything and go to the kitchen / living room, but we turn sharply round when we hear something growl and see five Thylacine growling at us, I instinctively growl and snarls back at them, they run at us and Axel grabs the back of my leather jacket and pulling me behind the counter and we take two frying pans, and when two of the Thylacine jumps to tearing down our throats we hit them, with all our might, "Who said that men are useless in the kitchen?" I laugh while Axel grabs my arm and pulls me towards another door to escape the very angry Thylacineer, we run into the room and throw us to shut the door and leaning our weight on it so they cannot get in. when we feel they are no longer trying to get into so we fall down on the floor with a pant. "Remind me to never buy a dog," says Axel to me, I laugh and get up and then helps Axel up. I look around and recognize where we are. "We are close uncle's office, if we go through that door we come to the main hall and there we find his office." I say to Axel and start walking towards the door, "Hey wait!" Axel shouts after me. He can catch up and we go side by side through the door. On the other side it is a hall with only a door across the room it is the only thing in the room except the plants. "well .. this is creepy." I hear Axel say I grin and takes his hand in mine and whisper seductively "try and calm down big boy. your strong girlfriend will protect you." I say and start to drag him behind me toward the door. I feel he squeezed my hand. "I think it is usually is the other way around." I hear him say in a playful voice. Suddenly I think I hear a growl, I stop and listen. "What is it?" asks Axel behind me, I listen again, but cannot hear anything now. "I must have imagined it." I say and look around. we continue walking when Axel suddenly let go of my hand and stand protective in front for me, I understand quickly why, Axel parry Tilian's punches and kicks. Tilian succeed in getting a kick in Axel's stomach, and both he and I slide backwards from the force. Axel stretches and attacks "Jo-Lan Choubatsu!" but Tilian deflects the the attack so it is directed towards my direction. I manage to jump up and grab a pipe by the ceiling and escape just barely. "Raven!" I hear Axel cry and look towards him and Tilian just as he shouts Tilian takes hold of his hands and throw him around into a wall. "Axel!" I cry and jump on Tilian's back. Tilian was not ready for my weight on his back so he falls forward, I quickly grab his arms, forcing them behind his back in a tight grip. I was watching Axel landed after been thrown into the wall. "Axel?" I cry anxiously while I try to kept down Tilian which was not easy, I must say, he hisses and tries to throw me of but this is not my first time at the rodeo so I know how to hanging on. I see Axel stand up and give me a thumb up, I cannot help but smile in relief but i that should not I done that, that moment of relaxation using Tilian he succeed in getting an unexpected kick to my side so my grip eases and he roll us over so he lies with his back pressed hard on my chest. to my rescue Axel comes, he kicks off Tilian and stands protective in front of me, towards Tilian. "are you okay?" he asks me over his shoulder and glare at Tilian. I get up and answer him. "yeah I've taken worse than he." I say and stretch my back Tilian is the first to attack. he throws a fist toward the Axel as he fends off and contra attack with a punch, which avoids and he beat Axel straight through a wall. we are in Egypt room (don't ask) I see Axel roll life loose on the ground and fear the worst. 'AXEL! "I cry and jump through the hole and run to him but I did not com far, I feel a rope like wrap around me and lift me up, away from the Axel. I look down at what is holding me what horrifies me, it's Tilian's tongue, his unnaturally long tongue, I feel myself shudder. Tilian throw me against a wall, I collide whit the wall full force, I cannot help but let out a moan as I land on the ground. I feel Tilian with his tongue to pull me towards him. I'm in too much pain to respond. He lifts me so I com at face level with him, I cannot help but bare my new fangs and growl at him. He smirks at me and caress my neck, I shudder and kicks his head, he falls backward and lose myself, I'm standing up and getting ready to attack, I hear Axel moan behind me and looking over my shoulder and look him up "you alright? "I ask while I run over to him and hug him Axel smiles at me and then looking toward Tilian. "We have to find Lee soon before he can do something, do you know where he could be hiding a lab?" Axel asks me, I try to think of some place, but no. I shake my head "he must have it hidden in this room, with a button or lever to reveal where." I say but suddenly I see Tilian jump and in the air and throwing his tongue for us, I manage to jump out of the away but he catches Axel hurl him through the air and down on a decorative Sarcophagus, he hits it hard that that the stone creaks and breaking, "AXEL! "I jump on Tilian again, forcing his head back and slamming my elbow into his forehead and feel how he stumbles and jump off him before he hits the ground. I drag a hand through my hair and snorts "better my ass." I say under my breath and run for Axel and look frantically for injuries I hear him groan and open his eyes, I let out the breath that I hold in. we both hear something that sounds like stone dragging on the floor we'll look and see a secret passage, I am going to help Axel up when I hear a recognizable hiss, we look towards Tilian, he still had his tongue around Axel and acts that he will throw again but Axel has other plans. "all that glitters." He grabs Tilian's tongue and jerks so that Tilian fall forward and Axel kicks him in the chest over his head and Tilian fall head first into the floor and faints. "is not gold", he says we both run to the secret passage, but I stop and look back at Tilian "Axel go on, I tie Tilian so he does not attack us when we do not expect it." I see Axel hesitate so I ran over and kisses him quickly "it going to be fine, plus you have to stop my uncle." he sighs kissed me again then runs down the corridor. I run back to the room and looking for something to bind him with, I wonder if I should use his own tongue, but the thought that I had to touch it, causing it to crawl in my skin. "will not happen," thankfully I find rope that I can use, I go back to Tilian and begins to bind his feet when he throws himself at me with a snarl. I jump, but cannot get away in time. he catches me round the neck and lifts me up so that my feet can't touch the ground I gasp and growl at him, "let me down or you will regret it." I hiss out. He grins and puts his other arm around my hips and pressed me against him. "why would I want to do that now that I have you so close and defenseless?" our lips are a breath apart, and he seems to want to get closer, I snap at him and nearly catches him in the face but he withdraw from my bites he hiss at me and pressed his thumb against my jugular "you should realize that you belong to me." I glare at him and quickly kicked his hip bone but he does not even notice it while I break a few toes. he smirks at my pain and let go of my jugular so I can breathe easier. "Your uncle wants to see you, so it's better we move. hum?" he said, forcing my arms painfully behind my back and force me to go to the secret lab. we move down the hall and enters a large room with lots of machines that I do not know what they're for, and lot of animals locked in container. I see Axel ahead and try to shout but Tilian puts his hand over my mouth. Tilian creeps closer. he lets me go and tackles Axel they go through the protective fence and falling down towards the hard floor. I jump up from the floor where Tilian had thrown me "AXEL!" I cry when I see him slam to the floor. I jump on things to come down to him when I have sat a foot on the ground again I'm run to him, but slows my steps when I hear. "I see you found my expremet chamber I have tried to create a natural habitat for all my creations, what do you think?" says none other then my uncle, I get up and growl at my uncle, that draw his attention to me he smiles when he sees me and opens his arms. "Ravelin my dear niece, haw the mutations affected you yet? Any teeth or claws? Or have you decided to join my team instead?" I scoff at him, "Never!" I growl at him. "man kande need the help Axel Raven, and my mu team and I can provide it." I am shocked. Team? they are more then Tilian? "Mu team? You mean this freak is not the only one?" Axel shouts angrily. I look back to my uncle and see that he's seriously crazy eyes. "sorry you whont be around to find out. but you have already interfering enough whit my plans." he looks towards Tilian "Tilian, capture Raven if I must, I will force you Ravelin this is for your best and finish him off." said my uncle. Tilian wielding a chain at me but I manage to jump away, I prepare to attack but Axel stops me. "No Raven, this is my battle." is all he says I begin to protest but one look from Axel makes me keep quiet. I do some back flips up on a different floor to keep me out of the way and so that my uncle cannot get me. I sit on haunches and looks at Axel fight the lizard, it seem like an even fight until Tilian kicks Axel into an air duct and then throw his entire body weight on Axel so that they fly through the grate out of my sight. I am right on the way down when I hear several feet come running through the secret passage that leads to the lab that I was in. I prepare to fight, but when I see that only the rest of the gang. Lioness walks up to me when she sees the bruises and small cuts that I had when I and Axel fought Tilian. "What has happened to you?" she asks as she inspects one of the deeper cuts. I'm about to answer her when my uncle yelling "Tilian! no!" this can not be good, we give each other a look before we hastily jumps down. I am the first to touch the floor and run to where I have seen Axel fly through because of Tilian. "Axel!" I cry out anxiously. My uncle must have heard me because he glances over his shoulder and start moving in from us, he grins at us and says, mocking "We Meet Again. if you all survive that long." he says. He goes down in an elevator through the floor. just as he goes through the floor to begin the building begin to shake and crumble from within. "Grab the animals!" shouts King. we are all running to rescue the animals that I think my uncle has used when he created Tilian, or they are for the other mutants as my only relatives may or may not created. We successfully got all the animals, and stands in the yard when the house explodes, I hear sirens and see a lot of police cars going into the courtyard. when we all talked to the police and told what happened, we all stand and breathe out. it is hard to stop a mad science man and his mutant clone from going through with his evil master plan, let me tell you, right now I just want to go home and go to bed and I do not think I'm the only one. I am half leaning me on Axel, watching the state veterinarians that the police had called here to examine the animals. King stands in front of us smiling. "I may have been fired from animals adoptions agency, but it looks like I will do the same for a while, finding this guys the right home." I know Axel move for me. He has been tense ever since his fight against Tilian and he has refused to let go of my waist, I had at one point tried to take me from Axel's arm to talk to a cop who wanted to ask about the house, but when I tried to, Axel follows. "while I find Lee." says Axel and drop me and go away. I, King Lioness looking after him. hopefully he'll try and calm down if we leave him to himself. it takes an hour and a half before we could leave the premises and go home. it was obvious that everyone was tired when we stumble into the aqua center. Shark was not even up to his room but collapsed on the floor with his legs over his head. Hawk groans and grabs his leg and pull him, he throws in Shark in his room and proceeds to his own. King Lioness goes to respective bedrooms while me and Axel go to ours. Axis increases his pace and begin to drag me to our bedroom. if I had not been so tired I'd probably giggle at his action, but for now let myself just be drag to our room. Axel drag me into our room and shut the door I let out a whimper of surprise when Axel takes me in his arms and kissed me like it was no tomorrow. It only gets hotter from there, I feel Axel's tongue touch my bottom lip in a request to be let in but I am a bit of a teas so I refuse. My arms were trapped between our bodies and hands resting on his muscular chest, I instinctively start to caress his chest through his shirt, which makes Axel something I could say I was not ready for. He bites my bottom lip, I gasp and Axel takes his chance to sneaks his tongue in my mouth. I growl at his tricks and feel him grin against my lips and then precede his eager kiss. He began pushing me back against the bed while I take of him his shirt and start drag my hands over his abs. he leaves my lips and starts to kiss me at my neck down to my collarbone and back up again when he kisses me under my ear and I cannot help but shiver with pleasure and moan. "Damn you, Axel Manning." I grumble at him, he was chuckling at me and bites my neck. I groan and feel him lower down to the bed. He lies down on me, but holds himself up with his hands that he has on either side of my head. I lay my hands on his neck and pull down to meet my lips. I kiss him on the mouth on the side of his mouth, his chin and I work down on his neck, I hear him grunt he lift off my shirt and kissed my stomach. "You became like this every time you defeat an enemy?" I gasp when he starts to take off my pants. He smirks up at me "maybe." is all he says before he shows who I belongs to.

Axel P.o.v.

I look at the now sleeping Raven, I had her pressed against my chest. I do not know why but I was longing for her, her body's warmth, her smell, her moans when I pleasure her. I nuzzle her neck and presses her closer. I owe her a lot. I have a feeling that Mr. Lee will come after her again and I will do everything in my power to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven P.O.V.**

"I hate to wear shoes, its trapping. Why do I have them on again?" I ask Lioness sullen. Where we sat and tried to find something that could be saved. I, Axel, lioness and king tries to clean up our wrecked the living room when Hawk who been out doing Hell if I know. Were received. "Yeah I really love what you guys have done with the place, kind of urban modern meets freeway pile up. No really that's a great look." Lioness next to me, looks like she wanted to chop his head, but I manage to bribe her with a pillow that she throws straight into Hawk's face, then stomps up to him and hisses at him "clean up or shut up Hawk. "I smirks at them and go to ensure that our cat with a bad day don't kill Hawk. When I was sure that Hawk would not be murdered, I see what the other guys have dug up in the rubble. "man what a mess." Axel says, looking at an old picture frame of us all. the glass to the frame was broken but the photo was whole. "Now I remember why we do not go barefoot." I say when I see broken glass spread throughout the room. King looks up from what he was doing. "Yeah, between Pain upstairs and Tilian downstairs this place was turned into kitty litter." We are trying to clean up a little longer before get bored and Lioness and will find a way to get out of here. "Guys come here." I and Lioness shout. when everyone is here, Lioness dangling the keys to the Slammer, and say. "If we gonna make this place livelbul again, we need to make a ..." "supply run!" we says all at the same time and fly toward the elevator but we stop when we see Hawk sweep away a pile of stuff. "I gonna stay and start sort the trash from all our valuable keep sakes." he says, and sweeping away the pile. I am pretty sure that if we leave him alone so will the most of what he labeled as trash to be our things. "I better stay here, too." Shark says with a sigh while we others go into the elevator. "Right. Good idea. Just do not let him touch my stuff. Good luck." we all say and go down to the garage and jump in the slammer and heads towards the supply store.  
When we get there we take one wagon besides King which takes two. Lioness and King running in different way while I jump into the wagon and Axel jumps on the back and we are off. "Hum, what can they have the beddings?" I think when I see what I look for and reach out for it and manage to get hold of some, I look down at the designs on them and see that I have received five of the usual patterns (dots, stripes circles that kind of stuff), but starts to laugh my ass of when I see the last one. It's the Disney princess design. Axel looks at me and I show him my finding. "I guess if none of us want it, Hawk and Shark get to fight over who gets it." I say between laughter. Axel takes a look at my findings and laugh out loud. "ooh, we'll need a camera for that battle." we swish through the rows of shelves and take what we need without stopping the carriage. I read on the box of an alarm, wondering if it is mutant safe when I hear Lioness shout and looks up to see what happing. King and Lioness had apparently crashed into a can pyramid. Cans flew everywhere and I and Axel's wagon happened to go up on a ramp but Axel managed to be landed safely. We can say without a doubt the store clerk was not happy. "If it's broken you bought it." he says to me, Lioness and King. He throws an apron in Axel's face. "You, the mops are in the back" I Lioness and King could not help but laugh at him while we're picking and stacking cans, Axel sullenly goes to the back room. We were finished whit picking up cans and Lioness put the last can in the pyramid Axel flies out of the back room and straight into our pyramid. we look surprised at him. "Guys say hello to your clones." he says, pointing to a blue giant with dreds and horns and a tiger girl with ears and all. "Wow, I'm glad I did not get tail," said with a grin. cat chick gets pisst and hisses at me. "You soulhaw infer whit Mr. Lee's plans." says the cat chick with her tail waving behind her. "Now we have to infer whit yours." says the big blue which I assume was King's clone and since my uncle mutated me instead to clone me so the cat must be Lioness clone "It's like looking in an ugly mirror." Snort King and he and Lioness steels themselves. they are fighting against their own clones, but because their fighting style was the same they Swap. they continued to fight until a guy threaten to call the police and the clones fled, and we were thrown out.

Later that evening Axel and I searched through all our rides and found "homing device that's how they track us to the store." says Axel from under the Slammer "Lee must have installed it before he went over to the dark side." Snort Shark we'd just talk about what happened at the store and now all hanging around The Slammer. "and it looks like he is still in cloning business, Now he wants us out of the way and use our DNA to do it. " said Lioness with a grim tone. "Nuhu no chance, the ugly came from my DNA." says King, he and Lioness was not happy knowing that there were evil clones of them running around. Hawk stand surprised and says I don't get it, why clone you two losers when he could have clone me. I mean two clones of me could wap out this team easy. "he says and hits in the air with one of his stupid grin. The rest of us just sighs and groans for him, not much help there. "Well maybe we get the chance to find out. Look guys Lee wants us gone and he knows where we are just be ready when he comes. Axel says confidently, the rest of us smiles he has a plan.  
That night we were all in the same room, the guys would be watch while I and Lioness slept. The sound of a truck horn woke us all "I forgot we moved to casa de cockroach." say Hawk surly. Because we were short of money and that my crazy uncle could still see how I used mine so we rented a shabby apartment with one cramped room in the slum, and Hawk refused to shut up about how trashy it was. I rise from the mattress on the floor with a sigh, "we get it Hawk, and stop complaining please." Axel goes up to me and gives me a kiss. "Good morning to you little lady." he whispers with a southern drawl I giggle at him and kiss back, we partens, and he continues to the only window in the room "It's Garret, come on." he says and wakes Shark in the process "I'm awake, I'm awake sir. Sir." Shark say hastily. It takes a few moments before he recovers and manages to get up. We all throws on clothes and go down to meet Garret. "uh nice place you guys gat here." he says skeptical. I climb into the trailer and see what Garrett managed to smuggle out to us. There I see the air jet. One of my own secret project. it were supposed a gift to Axel on his upcoming birthday, but I guess it's needed more now. "it is no more than one copy in the world, guys the air jet created by the only one Raven Claw. I hear Garret say and open trailer, I stand in front of it with a seductive smile to Axel. "Or what I call it The Axel Manning dream car." Axel is mesmerized. "Wow." He jumps up on the truck bed and gives me a kiss on the cheek and then jump into his new toy. "It was meant to be a birthday gift, but it looks like we are going to need it." Garrett gives an apologetic smile. "It was one of the few who is not in lock down." I wave away his apology, it was not necessary. Axel smiles like a fool to me grabs my arm, pulling me into his lap and gives me a warm long kiss. "Yeah sure Axel gets all the goodies." I hear Hawk complain. I roll his eyes at him. "I can't just slip a few wings in my backpack Hawk, but I managed to snatch one more thing." I still sit in Axel's lap in the air jet and explain what everything does and how to use all the features. "Of course, it has state of the art security system, so do not be worried that it might be stolen, and if yo..." before I could get out another word Axel interrupts me with a deep kiss continues to make out in the car, to Axel decided to start working on my neck. "Hm take it easy Axel, it's just a security system." I laugh but it quickly becomes a whimper when Axel finds my sweet spot. "Dear god Axel not now, not here." I whisper as his hand begins to creep its way into my shirt, he growl but takes out the hand out of my shirt.  
we all return up to our apartment, and Hawk pretty much chain the door. he turns to us with his arms crossed. "Well, I do not care how many anti thief gizmos it has, you won't catch me parking min blade jet on this street." we start looking in our apartment for it, Hawk just grin at us. King gives in and asks the arrogant bird. "so where did you park it?" Hawk don even turn to King but points up with a grin. "THE ROOF!" we all shout but before we can do more it starts falling pieces from the ceiling. we look up and see a huge crack has formed. "oh shit." is all I can say when we jump away when the blade jet comes crashing down. all end up in different parts of the room. King jumps to the sink and holds tight, Hawk stand at the door with eyes big as plates, Shark had jumped up in Lioness arms. And I end up with Axel over me, chest to chest on the mattress. "do you think the landlord will give us back our cleaning deposit?" jokes Shark from Lioness arms.  
I and Axel were out on the racetrack with the air jet. we competed against a plain race car. "The air jet against alpha nineteen ready to start the blue jet test." I say to Garret over the comlink that we had in our helmets. "All right Axel we are alongside alpha nineteen and it was time to test what this bad boy can do." I say to Axel who has been ready even before we start the air jet. "Yes miss claw, let see what you got Raven." He grins at me and press boost button. The boost pressure us to our seats and Axel shouts from the strong g force. We leave alpha nineteen in our dust. "Wow what force, I am impressed Raven this is awesome" I grin at him. "Of course I was the one who built it." Axel look back at The alpha nineteen, I just laugh and write down the results on my pdf but looking up quickly when I hear Axel gasp. I can see why. Middle of the road stands King clone. "Out of the way!" shouts Axel. But the smurf do the opposite and storms towards us. "Goddamnit." I mumble and prepare myself for head on collision. "oh you have gotta be kidding me." Axel tries to turn around but Rhino hits us in one side and with his fucking horn throws us into the racetrack's wall luckily we ended up right side up. "Now that is why you always wear your seatbelt." Axel say with relief. He turns to me. "You all right rave?" he asks. "yes I ok ax, If the bastard damaged the car I will beat him to death with his own horn." I growl, and get up in the seat I shake my head and look towards Axel "Axel drive!" I scream when I see the blue motherfucker rushing towards us again. Axel react quickly and put the car in reverse and the clone rush head first into the wall. "Oh it will be a headache in the morning. Garret, Garret can you hear me?" I say while I'm trying to contact Garret without results. "Damn it. We are on our own." "I have two words for you. Anger management." says Axel and turns the air jet in the opposite direction. We head for the exit when something hit the car. We look out the window and sees Lioness clone. "Oh hurray the cat can run as fast as the flipping car, will be many changes to this ride." I say sarcastic and prepares to switch to the booster. "Everything is ready Ax." He grins at me, "new running shoes?" he asks the tiger lady, and put the booster, leaving both clones far behind us. I sigh and lean back in my seat they would never be able to run or drive catch up with us now. But I celebrated too soon when we come to an abrupt end. Axel tries to get us to go forward, but the cable they caught us with was strong. So we're stuck. Kings clone he apparently caught up with us as well and shoots at one of the tanks next to the air jet and the whole car is soaked in gasoline. "What the hell?" not sure what they are trying to do until I see the cat holding a lighter. She grins at us and says "if you can't stand the heat." her teeth lighter and blue guy continues her sentence. "Go out of the sports car." Cat releases the lighter and kicks it into gasoline and the car starts to burn. "Damn it to hell." I try to think of something that could help but the only thing would be if Axel managed to destroy the wire that keeps us in the gas puddle. "Come on. Come on." I happen to touch the car's side and burns my hand. "Axel?" just like I thought it was too late. We feel that the cable slips, "see you later, loser." shouts Axel and we go top speed away from there. I fall down in my seat again, "well that was fun." I say breathlessly. Axel grabs my hand and I turn my attention to him, he kisses my hand and asks. "Are you all right?" "Yes, I accidentally burn my hand but it's not that bad, how are you feeling Axel?" He sighs and smiles at me. "All right for now, sorry about the car." I laugh at him and shuffles closer to him and put my head against his shoulder. "I can always make a new one." He leans his head against mine. Garrett will not be happy. We will meet up with the others and let me tell you Garret not happy camper right now. I and Axel climbs out of the air jet. "What's up?" I ask and join the others. Garrett staring at the wreckage that had once been the air jet. "What did you do with the car!?" Axel stands behind him and scratching his back of his head embarrassed. I hide myself a little behind him. The others laugh at Garrett's reaction and Shark kidding. "Easy dude, they Axel it." Lioness turn to us. "Hey Axel Raven had a little fender bender?" I shrug. Axel laughs a little and say. "No actually, I think the fender is okay." Garrett seems to have a bit of a panic attack "We can't return the air jet to the lab like this." Garrett whine "Take it easy, I have other cars we can put there instead." I try to calm down Garret when Axel jump in. "It was not our fault we ran into Mr. Lee's bad seeds, urr actually they sort of ran into us." Axel says and shrugs. Garret sighs and says, "Now I know what Mr. Lee went through with you guys. You trash everything." Jokes Garrett. "So that's why he became an evil psycho intent on destroying us." Hawk say thoughtfully. Garret just shakes his head and starts rolling off. "Speaking of which. I think I found a solution to your housing problem the aqua center." we follow him to our old home and become a little shocked at what we see. Garret wounds in front of us with a proud smile. "I have made a few changes." the aqua center was no longer there but just scrap yard. "I turned the aqua center into the Landmark city's auto wrecking yard." Lioness puts her arm around my shoulders and joking. "Great the air jet will fit right in." She grins at me. "How did you do all this so fast?" King asks, looking around in curiosity. Garrett holds up a remote control and grins "magic." he presses a button and in the middle of the yard opened and round thing flies up and the auto yard disappears and aqua center stands in the place and then back. "Wow." is our common reaction. "Called an optogram, it is a beta variation am what Mr. Lee was working on before he left." continues Garrett. "You mean it's just light?" asks King when he inspect a pile of cars. Garret's voice went high pitch for a second. "Not just light, touch it." King do what he says and hit one of the cars. "It's solid." King says in surprise. But his line of thought is interrupted when we hear Shark cheer. The Surfer dude jumps on one of the solid light car. Garret tries to warn Shark "Shark watch out" the car disappears and Shark falls. "They don't do junk like they used to." Axel helps Shark up and Garret explains. "Sorry, it's still experimental and a bit unreliable, I'm afraid it has a tendency to disintegrate when too much pressure is applied. But it should be enough to hide your presence here." says Garret "oh please can you give me a break, do you really think this light show gona fool anyone." when Hawk spoke, a truck full of old car parts drive up behind him. "I noticed that you guys were open and I figure I'll drop this off here, so where do you want it?" asks the woman driving the truck. "oh yes anywhere is fine." answer a little surprised Hawk. The woman dumps the scrap in front of where we stand and drives away. I can't help but giggle at Hawks face. "I guess that answer your question." garret smirks about Hawk, Garret turns to me and Axel. "So what do you say?" Axel smirking and accept remote control. "We'll take it." later Hawk with the blade jet and park it among all scrap. "Damn it, Axel, we have a problem." I groan, Axel comes up to me and looks. On the coal piece with wheels that were once the air jet is a seeker shaped like a cat. One guess whose it might be. "Oh man, I have led them straight to us." says Axel Shark who had climb up on the a car of the piles, shouting down to us. "oohh here they are." Axel smirking and looks down on the remote. "I guess this junk yard's disguise going to be tested right now." from our tight hiding place, we see the clones look after us. Rhino sniffs around looking for us, just as he passes us disappears car pile left us exposed luckily it come on up pretty quickly. Because we have to mash us in a small concentrated area and I am the smallest, I am in Axel's arms. From the ground say an unhappy Hawk. "Do you mind King you stand on my ..." Axel silence him quickly. King's clone must have heard of the next second, he stands outside the window. I hold my breath and hold on to Axel tighter. He stare out and put his head against mine. All you hear is the Rhino breath, after a few tense moments can the clone back and we exhale. but we jump when Rhino power hit the car and the cover disappears. "Surprise!" we say and start running when he rushes towards us we split and hide while Axel distract them. I and Lioness hiding when we see fire cat has shark on his back and is about to stab him. Without thinking, I jump up and fly kicks the cat in the back she flies away but recovers quickly I and Lioness stands over Shark in attack mode. "Raven Shark help, I take care of pirate copy." say Lioness and attack. I help Shark up and away so he can recover but are ready to help Lioness if needed. it's an even match and they lock each other legs until the cat uses her tail and falling over. me, Shark and Axel jumps up ready to help. all three jumps on her simultaneously. but because of that stupid claw thingy she throws us into various scrap heaps. I lose sight of the guys, I hit the car pile hard and lose my breath. "oh that's going to hurt tomorrow." I mumble and slides down to the ground. after a long fight that give the clones up and withdraws but before doing so, throws the cat something to us. "This is not over." she hisses at us and drive off. Axel looking at the thing she throw. "ouh. move it." We all run for cover from the fucking bomb. I run in the room suddenly I fall through a hole I had not a clue that it was there. I land on my feet, but a second later I get a boyfriend over me. "ouch, I really love you Axel but you can get off me please I can't breathe." He gets up and then helps me and gives me an apologetic smile we look where we ended up. "wow." it was a huge space with lots of different rooms. "You all right Ax Man, Raven?" asks King over us. we look up and see the others gathered around the hole we fell in. "Guys, I think we just solved our housing problem." the other jumps down. it was huge, we could not only stay here comfortable each with their own private rooms, but all our rides plus the workshop will fit without problems. I look through a room when I feel Axel's arms around me and his lips touch my neck. "I want to show you something." he whispered against my neck, he takes me to another room that's big enough for two, and with a large round window that fish swim by. we stand in front of the window with arms around each other. "It's almost like you are trying to ask me something Ax." I say, smiling up at him, He smirking and kisses me. "I thought, instead of that we take different rooms and we go between my room and yours so we can ..." he say he while he trails kisses along my sensitive neck. I shudder and give a low whimper. "Axel!" I gasping. "we could have a room together." I smile at him and rubs his nose with mine. "Say it." I say looking him in the eye. he kisses me again and says "do you want to move in with me?" I smile at him and kiss his nose. "I thought you'd never ask." we all met up again at a large window that shows the sea. "oho that's what I call a view." Shark grins. "You know what this means don't you?" Hawk says to us. Axel puts his arm around my waist and respond. "Yes, it means that our housing problems is officially over." after several hours of work and a lot of effort and a lot of trouble, we managed to get most of our stuff here. in boxes but here. I lay exhausted on my bed and Axel "so tired can't move, why must all things be so high up" I groan. Axel laughing at me while he was pulling his shirt off and switch to sweatpants. "yes you just laugh, it's not my fault that I am the smallest of the group." I scoff at him pouting I rise and changing to my night clothes consisting of one of Axel's baseball jersey, which by the way made me looked even smaller, so large that it always slides down from one of my shoulders and a pair of black shorts not that they are needed the baseball jersey cover everything, but still can't hurt. Axel is lying in bed with one arm behind his head and watching me while I let out my hair. I look at him questioningly. "What?" he gesture me closer and I approach a little suspicious. When I'm arm's length away so grab my hand and he pulls me down on the bed. "Oh Axel." I giggle when I end up under him.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up from a pleasant dream and get up from Axel's warm chest. I stretch my legs and starts to get up to go towards the bathroom but is stopped by a muscular arm pulling me down on the bed again. "Where are you going?" whispers the owner of the arm, I giggle when I feel a pair of lips on my neck "Come Axel we need to get ready for the beach."

I try and get up again but nope, Axel did not let go of my waist, but instead pull me down again. "but I want to stay here." he whines into my hair. I'm ready to give up and go back to his warm chest and our soft bed, but then I get a flash of genius. I turn to Axel and whispers in his ear. "If you get up now so we can share a shower." I nibble his ear, I feel him tensing and grins at him Axel gets up with me in his arms and walk towards the bathroom. I smile up at him slyly. I might have him wrapped around my little finger, but just a little.

I, Axel, Lioness, King and hawk is playing Soccer on our sand boards, while poor Shark sites in Bodyguard chair alone. Hawk disappears and the rest of us half-heartedly looks for him. a young blonde girl comes up to us and release Hawk as she apparently saved from drowning. "This belongs to you?" she asks. Hawk coughing and gasping as he lies on the ground. "monster, guys a sea monster! I saw it!" he says as he recovered his breath.

Lioness looking down at him skeptical. "aah ha." she looked up at the blonde girl "last year, he thought he was, he saw Bigfoot on a skateboard." she says and grins at me, I have to bite my cheek not to laugh. Hawk gets up suddenly. "No really, I ..." He stops when he sees the blonde next to him."You know I did not really need your help out there, I was doing fine, everything was under control." he tries smooth ly. but the blonde just raises an eyebrow at him. "uh the name is Lora and I have just what you need swimming lessons." Hawk drops his grin, Lora turns to Lioness and continuing. "I'm starting up a new class, he fit right in."

I and Lioness gives Lora thumbs up and grins. "swimming lessons? yeah as if. like it would happen. says Hawk with a snort. few moments later, he mixed a bunch of kids with puffs on his arms. the rest of us return to playing. after a while, I see that a girl is on a watercraft that she lost control of. Axel sees me and comes see what is catching my eye. "should we help?" I ask Axel was looking toward Shark is on his water scooter that I built to him. "no the ocean is shark's territory, he will catch up to where the watercraft in no time." he says and takes my hand and we return to play, well until King lands with his sandrider on the ball. no ball no sand soccer. King grins innocently up at us.

Lioness tittar mot havet när hon hör ett skrik på hjälp, "titta! vad är det där?" the rest of us look towards where Lioness is. a creature drags away the girl Shark had saved and hung out with all day. "do not know it moves away faste." says King. Axel opening the radio link. "Shark! Behind you!" we see Skark dash after rachel.

we run down to the water and begins to look up our watercraft. "Shark. Whats up?" asks Axel over the link. "not sure., but I'm about to find out." Shark shouts over the link. what can move faster than a jetski, one of my watercraft by the way. "I say while I'm trying to get Lioness's jetski safety lock to come off in order to go faster. after a sharp pull to disengage the lock and I start fast with the others, but when I komer to Axle's, I get a problem, and it does not help that Axel hovers behind me. "hurry up Raven!" I pull as hard as I could but it would not move, addition, the top begins Axel fiery become a bit annoying. "I'm trying but it's jammed." just as Axel is about to say something we hear Shark voice over the link. "yo news flash, looks like the mu team has a new clone, and I'm thinking this dude is me. mixed with a hol lot of ugly."

I throw my little wrench on the sand frustrated. "We have to leave your Ax man, it is firmly in place." Axel nods at me and lift me on mine, that is in the water with the others.

Hawk free from his swimming instructor but not ready to take off his bathing ring stands looking out towards the open sea. "Okay this has me worried." we others are in the water with the jet skis. I look at Hawk shocked, I laugh. "I knew this day would come, Hawk's brain is imploding, soon he will not be more than a drooling vegetable." I say dramatically and gets a sour look from Hawk. " see Hawk is not always selfish, he is worried about Shark." Lioness says while she pull the jet ski to deeper water.

"no way. I'm worried couse now all have a clone but me. obviously Mr. Lee is clue less whose DNA has all the talent." he said arrogantly, I smirks at Lioness how face palms, Axel sighs. "right. now how about we give Shark a little back up, hu. Team ger it up." Axel throws himself on my jetski and go in front of me and take the handlebars. I put my arms around his waist. "You know I wanted to steer." I say in his ear, he just grins back to me and giving me a sexy wink. "dame you, you sexy devil you." Axel laugh and speed away, Lioness right behind.


	4. Chapter 4

We go to the place where we lose contact with Shark. Hawk the wimp refused even to sit on a jet ski, so his and King's solution ... Hawk hanged glided behind King's ride.

"I think we lose contact with Shark around here." Axel shouts over his shoulder, but all we see is water so we have no idea where he went. "I just wish there was something that could make us a bit more sure." Lioness says while she is looking around the open water.

I heard King gasp, I'm looking in the same direction as he and I understand why he gasp, rushing towards us is what looks like a giant wasp mutant. "Hawk's clone I guess." I mumbling into Axel's ear, I Kaner Axel's muscles tensing under my arms.

"Ask and you shall receive." King continues bit irritated. obviously Hawk is happy to see his clone, "well it's about time, a clone with some real talent. mine" guess he didint thought that we will fight in against him, but hey if he is happily naive for a moment, who am I to complain.

the wasp flying up over us make some back flips then he releases a kind of high pitch sound. the sound destroys our jet ski's search equipment and it harms us, it does not hurt a little, no it feels like being hit in the head with a sledgehammer. we throw up our hands over our ears in a desperate attempt to shut out the sound. "that sound, it goes right through me." Axel whimpers, I push myself into Axel's back. pain is excruciating and it's like I cant think straight.

we are recovering from the sound and see that Hawk has disconnected from the rope that connects him to King's ride and now chasing the wasp as best he can with a hang glider. the wasp unleashes another cry, but this time the sound splits Hawk's helmet and tear the sail. and he was plunging towards the water, Lioness and King jumps into the water while Axel is trying to contact them and I try to get our ride to work. "Hawk, Shark can you hear me? Hawk Shark?" I have manage to get the jet ski engines to operate with a little work and try to use the seeker to find Hawk position but it seems to be blocked.

Lioness and King's heads comes through the water surface "any sign of them?" asks Axel bit desperate. Lioness eyes turn down. "Nothing. they could be anywhere." King looks up at me and Axel. "but I'm sure they're fine, I mean they can take care of themselves. right?" Axel and I share a glance, but try to think positive. "right." Axel respond litte doubtful.

I rise from one of our jet ski engines and wipe some oil off my hands. "okay they work but just the basic unfortunately." the other nods and jumps on. we are looking for all day and find them at sunset. both are okay and they managed to save Rachel. my uncle had apparently caught her because she was a marine biologist, and her research had apparently been interested my uncle, she had not given it to him, luckily enough, who knows what he had done with that information.

after we all been playing a bit more sand board ball, so we return home with Chinese food and eat together in our huge living area. I sit in Axel's lap munching on some sweet sour chicken when I remember something. "Hey, what happened to your surfer girl Shark, do you think that you will hook up?" I ask. the other looks up curiously at our blushing surfer dude.

"aah, I dont know dudes, hopefully." says a very red Shark and scratching the back of his head. Hawk smirks at him and leans closer. "if you will not go for it, can I go for her?"

after we witness a pretty lame fight between Shark and Hawk. we go to bed. as I stand in the bathroom and brush my teeth I notice that my canine teeth are longer and sharper. I gasp and drop my toothbrush just as Axel comes in and sees my horrified face, he walks up behind me and put his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "what's wrong? you look like the time King crush your newly bought boards." he says while looking at me through the mirror he smiles at me, I sigh and raise my lip so that he can see my new fangs, his smile falls a little. he takes my hand and leads me to sit on the edge of our bed.

He takes my chin between his thumb and forefinger and looking at my teeth. they are not long enough that I can accidentally cut myself but clearly visible if I smile and talk. he releases my face and sits down next to me, I look down into my lap embarrassed and a little worried. What if I continue to mutate? if I grow a tail and ears, maybe I will get fur all over me, I will never be able to go out again. Axel sees my distress and takes my hands in his.

"It will be all right Raven." I still dont look up but hold my gaze towards the floor. Axel sighs quietly and takes me in his arms and lays us I down on the bed. we stay there for I do not know how long, I stare into Axel's chest and clenches my hand into his shirt. Axel like the hero he is, hold me and strokes my hair whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

eventually I start to talk. "I dont know what to do Axel, I'm so scared, it feels like I'm drowning." hot tears flows slowly down from my cheeksAxel hold me closer to his body. "I know you're scared but whatever happens, we will be there with you it will be okay, I promise." if I'd had look up at Axel in my self-pity, I would have seen the determined look he wore, and probably would have fallen for him all over again.

Axel P.O.V

I continue to hold Raven and I feel her breathing deepen sleep. I felt almost useless, I could not do crap to stop her mutaton, but I could comfort her when she needs me to, and about protecting her if anyone tried to hurt her again. I look down at her now calm face, I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you above all else., and I will do everything in my power to help you in any way I can." I sigh, put my chin on Raven's head and shut my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"fuck you!, this is my business now and if I say that we should scrap the project, we will do that ... I'm not interested in cloning." I stomp out of the conference room. The gang had come to the test lab to try the new feature to combine all our rides. but I was drawn into in a telephone conference with a man who wanted the company to continue with DNA and cloning research like my uncle had been content with. but I was a high tech vehicle mechanic and with the thought that my uncle's research resulted in, I think it is not an area I want to touch.

I return to the test chamber just when the other crashes into a wall, sigh and goes up to the others who casually walks away from the burning pile of debris that was the new A115. this was something that the suits in the board will attack me for.

the gang comes up to me looks all innocent. "I hate you guys." I snort and goes to help Garett, when the other air tackles me in a group hug. "we love you!" after I've tried to fight my out of the hug of death and given up, Garett tells us to take a break so he can fix everything. just as well, if the others had helped, I will probably have to rebuild all the rides.

we jump into the slammer, I and Axel in the front and the other squeezed in the rear. "how come you always get to sit in the front seat.?" whines Hawk, I turn to him with a grin. "because I built it, when you build a car to get to sit in the front seat." all except a sour Hawk laughs.

"I thought Garrett took it pretty well, we almost trash his new toy but he is all. dont worry guys take som time out while I fix everything, hehe." Hawk said with wide eyes. I giggle "he wanted probably just get you out before the board heard what you have done." Axel smirks at me. "So what is it gona be? hang glide, hardcore parkour, rail grinding?" Before Axel can pursue his interrupted by Lioness. "actually guys I have plans at the mall." she said a little embarrassed. Axel smirks at her. "or maybe the mall."

when we arrive at the mall Lioness leads us to an temporary scene where people practicing capoeira. "our capoeira demonstration is part of tonights world child benefit, this is our last rehearsal." Lioness says proudly. I hug her. "You'll be awesome lion." We grin at each other when we hear Hawk. "i dont get it, I live to perform no one asked me." Hawk has his back to us and his nose in the air. King grins at him "yeah there goes your chance to reenact your wart cream commercials." we laugh and goes to find something to do while Hawk yells something that he gave the advertising som depth.

we split up, King goes to the pet store, Hawk went to a photo booth, Shark went to look at a clothing shop and I and Axel go to the arcade. after I won over everyone in the arcade in air hockey. Proof that geometry can be used during your everyday life, then i go up to Axel who manage to break five arcade games and we were thrown out. Axel throws his arm around me and we go out for food, "you know we will never be permitted to go in there again." I say, and lay my head on his shoulder. he laughs and bends down and kisses me. "Forgive me?" Axel asks when we separate, I tap his nose. "I can not stay mad at you."

we sit down at a sushi bar and order. "is it my fault that they do not build games to last any more." Axel mumbling sullen I giggle at him and hugs him around his neck. "poor baby, life is not fair to you." he growls at my teasing, I kiss him all over his face grins when I rub my cheek against his. he grabs my face and he kisses me deeply. I swear he has a magic tongue that can make me melt on the spot. next to us a guy in a trench coat and hat scoff at us and rise up quickly and walk away. we look after him. "What's his problem?" I say a little irritated, Axel shrugs, but still looking at the guy. "Well I need to tinkle, will be back soon." I kiss him and walk towards the bathroom, but before I get there, someone drag me into a dark corner. A man puts a hand over my mouth, one arm holding my arms down to my side. I could've kicked my capturer if he had not had a rag soaked with chloroform. he pushes it over my mouth and nose so I am forced to inhale dangerous fumes, i am thrashing around but whoever it is that holds me is strong and my fighting does not help much. I elbow him in the ribs, he releases me and I'm running, but dont go far, the chloroform has started to affect me and I swayed and gets caught again. in my cloudy mind I see my blurry capturer and my eyes widened at fear. "Tillian?" I mumble he grins and hisses at me. "hello Raven." the world disappears around me.

Tilian P.O.V

I grin at the now limp body. it had been so easy to just snatch her up, it would have happened quicker if not the loser had hung around her. I was almost discovered at the sushi place, I was close to jumping on Axel and jerk Raven from him when I saw them kissing. she was mine. I was a better variety of Axel so it be a matter of time before she choose me over him.

I had to hurry before someone starts to get suspicious about the young unconscious girl in my arms, I go to the elevator and take me down to the garage. I knew that the rest of that mu team will be. I'm almost at my destination when I hear someone running towards me, I'll stay but do not turn around. "Tilian?'s You, But you were destroyed, I saw you." says Axel loud, I guess he has not seen Raven in my arms so far. I grin "destroyed, Manning you're about to learn all about that." I turn around and Axel sees his girlfriend lifeless in my arms. "Raven what have you done with her!?" He calls angrily and moves in fighting stand.

I grins and raises her up closer to me so that her head leaning back against my shoulder and her little nose resting against the underside of my chin. "Why so upset Axel?, she does not seem to be complaining." I pressed my head against her neck and smell her hair she whimpers when my claws digging in her waist. that got it to ignite in Axel's eyes. "you bastard, let her go!" Axel runs with his fist height ready to attack me, I grins and snaps my fingers. the rest of the mu team shows up from wherever they were hiding.

the others start fighting while I stand on the sideline with Raven. I feel said girl move, she clenched her hand in my jacket, she whimpers again. we must hurry before she regains consciousness. against the whole Mu team alone, Axel did not have much of a chance. he has become clawed, thrown into a wall, almost electrocution and been exposed to Stingflys ultra scream which left him unstable. when he tries to hide behind a pillar I spit my paralyzing poison on him, he falls stiff as a board unable to move. I stand over him with a smirk, just to fuck with him I hoist Raven up again so that my face was over her s and angles her chin so it angles up and I'll let my cleaved tongue move across her lips. Wrecka binds Axel's hands and feet, then picks him up and throws him into our van.

I sit in the back with Axel, and Raven. I have Raven in my lap, her chest moving up and down while she was breathing a little fiercely and after a minute or two I feel her start to move, she clenched her teeth in a snarls, then I see her fangs, I grin up at Axel where he is, he is positioned so that he can see me and Raven. "well well what do we have here, it looks like she's getting more and more like us." I lift her hand and sees that she has started to get claws too. I grin and turn my gaze to her face. "Mr. Lee will be very pleased, I think."

Raven P.O.V

darkness begins to disperse, the first thing I notice is that I have a giant headache next is that my leg is held by something. I get up and look like I'm in a small cage, the cage is so small that I can not stand up straight in it, I almost can not sit up straight. I look beyond the cage and see that we are in a kind of mine. that is some type of equipment along the walls. "What the hell?" I groan, my uncle comes up to me. "ahh my dear Ravelin, good that you are awake because I have heard that you have begun to develop animal tendencies Come, now show me."

I dont answer him, just glare at him. the smile he had on his lips sinks a little. "OK if you are going to be like that. Tilian hold her." I solidifies when I feel the reptile man lift me. he holds my back against his chest and my arms tightly against my side. "Let go of me your fucker." Tilian just laugh at my threats I was still litte drugged so I could not fight long, when I give up, my uncle up to me and lifts my lip and see one of my fang, he grins and releases my lip. "soon you will become like them and do you think they will want to help you, then?" he whispers to me. I glare at him again. "If you think that they will just abandon me for what you did what you did to me then you're crazier than I thought."

"You'll learn." he nods at Tilian and go towards a machine that I now see Axel is in. Tilian leaves me in a cage and lock the door. he then follows my uncle path and settles on the other side of the Axel of the machine. "Axel please, wake up!" I shout. I see he is starting to wake up, my uncle standing in front of him with a grin. "I see that Tilian's paralyzing venom begins to wear off." Axel blinks a few times and looks around, when his eyes land on me, he looks relieved. "Shame you did not designed fresh minti breath to go with it." Tilian hisses and starts to get up but Uncle pressing him down into the machine. "that he survived your last encounter is proof enough of the improvements I made with your dna, his wounds were severe enough to destroy a lesser being."

Axel smirks "stronger species, that is why you need your buddies to take me down hu?" while Axel had them distracted, I start trying to slide my foot out of the shackle, lucky to have miniature feet right now. Axel glance in my direction, he continued messing with Tilian. "You must be running on Manning light." I manage to pull loose my foot and crept towards cage door and took a hairpin from my hair and start picking the lock but I freeze when I hear Tilian hiss loudly, uncle secures Tilian again. "He tries gold you into doing something stupid, a desperate ploy will not delay the inevitable." said my uncle to the the reptile.

I exhale and return to the lock with a click and the door is open, I sneak out smoothly on my hands and knees, I lock eyes me Axel, he nod discreetly. I jump up quietly on the beams in the ceiling and creeping closer so that I am directly over them. "I figured you did not invite me to this abandon mutanium mine just to meet the family." say Axel snarky. as fast as I can from this angle, I try to understand how the machine works. "you recognize the symbol for Mutanium, I'm impressed." my uncle say with sarcasm.

"well it was a struggle, but I manage to stay awake during unstable radioactive elements 101." reply Axel with the same sarcasm. electricity begins to flow through the machines around us, up on the beam, I start to get worried. "then you appreciate what is about to take place." uncle goes towards the control panel that is in between Axel and Tilian. I look intensely while my uncle buttons on the machine, I just needed to grasp a little bit about how it works then maybe I can stop it.

"I will combine rare reptile cell cultures I recently borrowed from Landmark university with your dna, after it has been aerated with Mutanium., I shall not only not heal Tilian's wounds but make him even stronger and faster than ever before." uncle press a button and a glass dome go down over the Axel and Mutanium starts pulsating around him. "and Mutaniums effects on humans are not well documented, but something tells me that they wont be pretty."

I sneak closer and are just about to tackle my uncle when hantar up a remote control and press a button when electric current goes through my whole body painful, I can not help but cry out in agony. all my muscles start to spasm. when it ends, I fall down from the beam down in front of my uncle. I'm trying to regain my body control me in January not to touch me except the little jolts that are still pull my muscles. uncle looking down on me a little disappointed. "did you really mean that I would not be thinking about your training in ninjutsu, my dear niece, you insult me ."

I try to answer but when I breathe it's like someone are choking me, everything hurts, it's like it is burning. "this is just a rebellious phase you go through after a while you will help me, but I can not have you trying to ruin all my hard work now I can so to be on the safe side, I have planted a chip in you, every time I press this button, a painful but not lethal shock will go from the chip out in your body, I thought it would help in your disciplination to."

I glare at him and try to get up but my body is like jelly so I only manage to sit up. my uncle goes to Tilian "you will have ten times the strength you once had, ten times the power." I can see the Mutanium enter Tilian and his muscles grow before my eyes.

Tilian stands up and stretches his muscles, the glass over Axel rises and I hear him groan, the process has weakened him almost to unconsciousenes. "Axel?" I whisper and get up on my feet. my uncle put his hand on Tilian's shoulder. "and your first job is ... take out the trash." Tilian grins and attacks Axel. I act without thinking it through, I give Tilian a heel kick under his chin, he stumbles backwards and hisses at me I move to fight stand ready to defend my man.

Tilian throws himself at me but I jump over him and deliver a high drop kick. I was just about to attack again when a recognizable pain goes through me, I fall to my hands and knees panting. behind me is my uncle with control in his hand and with a cruel grin. "Stop this now Ravelin." I look at him over my shoulder, I clenched my teeth in anger.

Tilian grabs my arms and forcing them behind my back painfully, he pressed his chest into my back and whispering in my ear. "Give up?" I snarl when I can feel his grin against my ear but he is interrupted again by the rest of the gang. King throws in Rayza and Stingfly unconscious. "Is this your children, we found them wandering around in the dark?"

I smile at them relieved that they found us in time, but wince when Tilian grabs my arms painfully hard. my friends eyes widen when they see me in pain. "Wrecka, Firekat, it seems there are rats in these tunnels." my uncle says heatedly. "could not put it better myself." Snort King ready to fight. Raven, Axel! "Lioness shouts and jumps to help us but Firekat stops her in her tracks.

Wrecka run towards King but King jumps aside and the rhino goes head first into a wall. uncle is getting more and more irritated. "Tilian, take care of these troublesome dna donors, she will be no more trouble." says my uncle and fingers menacingly the remote to my discipline chip. I start to stand up, I continue and get a painful shock, I snarls and continues to struggle. finally, I stand on my feet and fast I kick the remote out of my uncle's hand and give another kick to his stomach. I stand panting and shaking when I hear Axel mutter. "If this does not work I do not think I have the energy for a second inning."

"Axel!" I run into him I kneel down next to him and hugging him as hard as I dare right now. we separate, I look through him for superficial injuries and breathe out when he's not bleeding anywhere, I look into his eyes. "how do you feel?" he smiles at me and raises his head and our lips meet. but we interrupt quickly when he wince. "follow my lead, okay?" I'm not sure what he will do but nod. I help him up, and we swayed towards where Tilian is.

the fight is in full swing. "Tilian!" Tilian swings towards King who avoid, when Axel shouts the reptile turns towards us surprised that we both are up and running. Axel leans on me and put his arm around my waist. "You could not finish me in the mall, you were injury, what's your excuse this time. came on. take the Manning challenge, Prove that you are the real thing."

Axel squeeze me closer to him and smirks at Tilian that just keeps getting angrier and angrier. "No destroy the others!" my uncle crying in panic, when Tilian hesitate, Axel put me in front of him and put his head on my shoulder and put an arm around my waist and the other holding up my hand, he keep one of his legs so that I am forced that arch my back a little. "What are you doing?" I whisper a little baffled, he dont will answer me. "Come on Tilian, if you get rid of me, there is nothing in your way." Axel shouts and hovers his lips over mine. Tilian hisses and runs for us. we avoid by jumping in opposite directions, Tilian's fist hit so hard that the floor beneath him is crushed and the shockwave throw me and Axel into a wall.

I lift myself off the floor and climb onto the roof beams hiding, and waiting for a good opportunity. "that punch was so lame it needs a doctor." Axel smirks at Tilian. the reptile becomes even angrier. Tilian grab Axel's leg and throws him into a machine. Axel coughs and gives Tilian a cocky look. "still on my feet, you cant finish me., I was right, you're nothing but a fake with bad teeth." Tilian growls and charges Axel and I see what my boyfriend had planned. I'm running on the beam to Axel, Tilian running for Axel and just a second before collision Axel jumps and I catch him and pull him up on the beam and we make ourselves as small as we can and hold each other but the explosion was so powerful that we are thrown back and hits a wall.

Axel is still weak and he could not get up, I try to lift Axel but alone I am too weak. "Guys, someone, a little help please?" King and Lioness hear me and they lift Axel between them. we move as quickly as we can towards the end, we close when Shark's clone jumps down to stop us. "you going nowhere." I raise the leg to kick him when hawk comes flying from nowhere and kicks Rayza. "lets leave while we can." shouts King and continues through. I look around and notice that the Shark is not with us. "hey where's the Shark?" I ask anxiously. the other freezes we are about to turn back when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I jump and is about to make a permamen fist mark in whoever it is face as a voice stop me "take it easy duddet." Shark smiles and he starts pulling me through the tunnel. we run but the explosion catches up with us.

the pressure from the explosion press us through a tunnel and out on the sand, we get up and start checking for damage. Hawk gets up with a big smile. "I call that a narrow escape." Axel helps me up and we lean tired with each other. "and I call it a q as heavy lifting R and R." says King, I smirks at Lioness. "I hear that there is a benefit at the mall tonight, someone in?"

after that we have taken ourselves out of the desert, we return to the mall. we stand among publinken and watching poor Lioness nervously trying to give a speech. "what's the deal?" whispers Shark when Lioness stands frozen on the stage. "She froze, it happens when you are not using a professional performers." says Hawk, Axel rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I do not remember your wart make any speeches." I sit on King's shoulders and see how frightened Lioness is. "come on leo, you can do this." I murmur, both I and King are tensely waiting for her to do something.

Lioness sigh and walk away from the mic, with her head low. she looks down at the crowd, and sees something that makes her stop. "She can do it, I know she can." king shaking I can feel King's muscles tightened beneath me, Lioness takes a breath, clenched her teeth and turns back to the mic. "Before we begin our last performance, I'd like to tell you a little about the history of capoeira." all cheer and King jumps and I be thrown off his shoulders and falls on the other guys.

when everything is over, me and the guys go to where Lioness is, and we tackle her in a group hug. "We are so proud." I say and she throws her arms around Shark and Hawk's necks I and she smirks at each other and Shark and Hawk kissed her on each cheek.

we decide we'll go out and celebrate, so we go to a rave. after several hours of dancing and a bit of booze, it's time to take us home, we take a taxi and after we terrorized our driver over where we're going, fall into our living room giggling like idiots, Skark says something that he wants to play one game and go to look after one but do not see the couch and fall over it and hit the floor, and he is gone, we burst with laughter, Hawk goes to his bedroom a little wobbly with luminous paint all over him. King carries a sleeping lioness to her bedroom. I and Axel goes to our bedroom leaning on each other and exchanges sloppy kisses.

Axel backs me and we are locked in a hot kiss, but we separate in the back of my knees hit the bed and I fall over. Axel grins slyly and crawls on top of me, he lies down between my thighs and begin to lay butterfly kisses down my neck to my collarbone. "Axel." I pull my hands up in his jet black hair, I can not help but whimper at his affection. I feel him grin against my heated skin, he goes back up to my lips and kissed me before he takes off his shirt. one thing you can say about my man is that he has abs to die for. I drag my hand over his muscular chest and pulling him down to my lips again.

he licking my lower lip for permission to come in, I decide to make him work a little for it, and keep my lips shut, he growls and runs one of his hands up my shirt, his second has a firm grip on my waist, he bites my lip and when I gasp as he takes the opportunity to insert his tongue in my mouth. we separate when we need to breathe and Axel take off my shirt and pants quickly and throw them away. I kiss him from under the chin down his neck leave behind tiny bite marks. Axel puts his hands on my hips and moans, I sneak my hands into his jeans over his butt and squeeze. I giggle when he growls at me but I stop quickly and gasps when he pressed a passionate kiss on my lips and draws me down under him again, he makes quick work of my underwear. I lie naked under him, red and panting, he grins down at me cocky., he settles on my whispers hot in my ear. "are you ready for the Manning challenge?" I grin at him and pull him down for a kiss. "You're a dork, you know that"


	6. Chapter 6

I, Axel, Lioness, Hawk and Shark meet outside King's room, we sneak in and stands at the edge of his bed, take a deep breath and. "Happy birthday King!" we scream but King just turn around in his sleep. we share a glance and try again only louder. "Happy birthday King!" he opens his eyes and chuckles. "I can not believe it, you remember."

I and Lioness sit down on the bed while Shark pretty much climb into the bed. "It's your day, birthday boy." Hawk says, "whatever." continues Shark smile. "What you wanna do." says Axel and puts an arm around me. "Our special treat." I and Lioness says together, smiling. King throws the covers and jumps on bed. "I want to go camping, thank you so much guys." I was a bit shocked to find out he was dressed for camping. "ready to go?"

we do not have much choice but to pack to the forest. "bugs, dirt, and no WiFi, I will die." says Hawk on the couch next to where I have my backpack "Come on Hawk, maybe it will be fun." I say and add one last thing in my backpack. Hawk had been complaining for almost an hour now and it start to become a pain. he glares at me, "not possible, it will suck, you've never been camping before?" I look up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "humm, nah not that I can remember." King suddenly lift me and stare into my face serious. "You've never been camping before?"

I blink and nod slowly. "Well my parents died when I was young, and uncle were never for outdoor activities." King gets teary-eyed and lifts me off the ground in a hug. "It's all right, I will teach you everything I know." he sobbed, I'm trying to fight my way free from his death grip, I see Shark walk past, reaching out for him. "Shark little help, please." I try but King takes my backpack and walk out to the Slammer with me under his arm, the others laugh and follow.

Axel P.O.V

King was the only one who knew where we are headed as he runs, and couse The Slammer only has five seats, I have a sleeping Raven in my lap with her feet over Shark's legs. she is leaning her head against my shoulder, on the other side of the car sites Hawk and angrily staring out the window. "Hey would you like a squid sandwich, it's good for align your chakras." offer Shark and shows a sandwich with lettuce and purple tentacles, Hawk waved him away. I'll be honest, I would not want one either. "what is the Hawk, squid got your tongue?"

tease Lioness from the front seat, I feel Raven contented sigh in her sleep, I squeeze her waist and she cuddles closer to my shoulder. "hehe maybe he is not into camping food." I says grinning. "I hate camping food, I also hate dirt, and I hate bugs and most of all, I hate camping, why do I even this."

"because it's my birthday, and I want us to go camping, you can try to have a good time." King says loudly. I feel Raven move and about to wake up, I put my cheek against hers. there is silence in the car and Raven goes back to sleep. Lioness gives me a worried look, "is she okay?" I sigh, the board of Lee Industry had been on her case about her decision to stop the research on cloning and re-hire us. they forces her to pointless meetings over and over again, trying to get her to back down on one decision after another, calling all hours of day and night. She was exhausted.

"they have started to talk about the team, that we are not needed, and that she is not ready to lead the company because she hangs too much with us." I reply, looking down at her. I look up at the others and see their worried glances, I try to calm them and smiles. "I think the couple of days away from it all can help." King smiles. "I can not wait for you to see blue pine, you gonna just love it., when I was a kid, me and my brothers knew every trail and stone by heart." King says excited, Lioness looks around. "Hey is not this the same road to Mr. Lee's old mansion?" she asks. "San Solomon? Yeah but thats a long way from where we are heading.

We drove in silence when we hear a ringing coming from Raven. "eh what." she brings out the phone and check who it is. "can they not just die." she moans, she is about to answer when I take the phone from her and hang up. "Axel, you will only make it worse." she says but smile at me, you can see her relief. I winked at her and kisses her.

Raven P.O.V

after like an hour, we are there. Axel looks at the forest doubtful. "This does not look much like a national park." I look where he is looking, but it looks like any other forests so I just shrug and take my bag from the car. "Well the official entrance is on the other side of the hill, but me and my bros found this cool back way in." King says proudly. I stare at them confused. "but it is a forest, there are no entrances everywhere?" Axel and King smirks about my question. "You are indeed a real city girl, aren't you sweetie." Axel says and laugh.

I scoff at them. "I may not know anything about forest life but I designed and built all your rides, on my own." I say and turn around. "Oh we were just kidding baby, don't be mad." says Axel and puts his arm around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I just ignore him. He grins and starts kissing my neck and whisper. "Please honey." I try but cant help but smile, "okay this time." I turn around and we kiss each other on the lips, we stop when we hear a thud, Shark is lying on the ground with one of the heavier backpacks on him. "big enough for a weekend?" teases King

I giggle at poor Shark and goes to the Lioness, she points to the Hawk to try to sneak on his mecca suit. "You brought your mecca suit?" asks Leo and scares Hawk. King hear and come and see what happens. "Hey Hawk, this is suppose to be back to nature, you remember?"

Hawk snorts "so why break a sweat trudging up trails when I can take a non stop flight."

I go up to hawk and make sure everything right and secured. "No Loops, stay at a low latitude and dont fly into a mountain wall, please." I say and check the engine and press two buttons. Hawk wink at me and bends. "Thanks Rave, meet you at the tope." and he's off. King looks mad at me. "Why did you help him?" waving he at me, I shrug. "He had already got it on, I just made sure that it was blown up when he started it." I say and throw on my backpack and smile.

after we walked for a while, we come to a wobbly rope bridge. "um, are you sure this bridge is safe." Axel asks hesitantly. "you kidding, solid as a rock, just like when I was a kid." says King and walk across the bridge. when he goes over the middle of the bridge it crack and pieces of wood falling into the deep ravine.

When King is on the other side, he waves at us. I put a glance on the bridge and turn around. "no, never ever ever I go anywhere near that bridge." Axel grab my arm and pull me on the bridge. I go as close to the Axel as I can, I'm terrified with good reason. "You have no problem with high altitudes anywhere else but now." I hear Axel laugh at me.

the bridge wobbling and I grabs Axel's arm. "It's a frail rope bridge over a death pit." we are half way across the bridge when a a board under Shark breaks and he falls through. Axel throws himself and catches Shark's hand. "Shark, you're too heavy, I can not hold ..." Shark's hand slips out of Axel's hand, "Shark!" we scream and look at how horrified Shark plunges towards the ground helplessly. but we take a breather when we see hawk fly down and catch shark in the the last second.

we met up again and make camp. Axel, Lioness and Hawk put up the tents, King and Shark builds a campfire and I tinker with the mecca suit, Hawk had not landed nicely. When the tents are up, we change into swimsuits and King leads us on a path. "You gonna love the old pond, it's where I learned to swim." he says, smiling big.

When we arrive at the pond is it bit of a disappointment. it's more of a swamp, the water is green, gray in color and there is junk in it. "Yes, it is kind green." says Axel not really eager to jump in. "uh it is a little greener than I remember, but the water is fine I show you." tries King and go to the waters edge, before he touches the water a frog jumps from the green goo. the frog crawls up to us and cough.

we look down at the frog in amazement. "uh, I did not know that frogs could cough." says Shark. "What's up with all the bugs." asks Hawk King turns to Hawk's voice. "what bugs?" our attention is turned from the frog to Hawk and sees a swarm of winged insects buzzing around him. "do not just stand there, can someone please give me the bug spray."

shouts Hawk and waving wildly around him. Lioness throws the spray to him, Hawk spray hella themselves and manage to get it in his eyes. "I sprayed myself, I'm blind!" screams Hawk and runs away. "we look after him." and we thought he would not like camping." mumbles Lioness with sarcasm.

Axel face palm. we walk to pick up Hawk and returning to our camp. Hawk manages to get King to carry him on his back. I and Axel walk hand in hand as we walk through the forest when we hear a roar shaking the entire forest. "huh what was that." Hawk stutter, I see Shark grin and whisper to a frightened Hawk. "forest monster dude" Hawk gasping and holds King a little harder that makes King irritated. we laugh at Hawk and wallks on.

I turn to Axel when I remember something. "Hey Axel, I brought with me the new tiger suits for testnig if you want to climb a little later?" He smiles down at me and gives me a kiss. "I be more than happy to."

later in the evening I sit in Axel's lap with the others around the campfire and roast marshmallows. "Now is this good or what, good friends, hot cocoa, a roaring fire. man this brings back memories." says a happy King, I have to agree with him, I content sighs and snuggle closer to Axel, he chuckles and offers me a marshmallow. "know what we need, a good scary campfire story." says Lioness next to me.

"oh ho right here, I have a really scary one." says a little too excited Shark. next to him shakes Hawk frantically on his head, and pull out his phone. "Forget it, I do not want to hear scary stories out in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone coverage." he extends me his phone. "come on Raven you are a tech genius, help me."

I take the phone and take a quick glance. "Hawk it has no coverage, there is nothing wrong with the cell phone." and give it back to Hawk. Shark grins and stands, "but this an is totally excellent, and every word is true." I watch Shark skeptically. "In fact, it happened in this vary the park, on an night just like this." before Shark can continue interrupts Hawk. he runs back and forth and screaming that he had a fly in his nose.

the story continues when Hawk runs into a tree and the fly flies out. "okay now on a night much like this, a bunch of campers just like us set up their tents on this vary spot." I grins and points out. "what a coinkidink." we giggle and Shark glares at us, when we calm down, Shark continues. "but they Accidentally disrupted an evil forest monsters, the monsters attack the campers and used its evil powers to steal their heads." I only half-listening right now, more focused on the sound of Axel's heartbeat.

"I'm supposed to be scared?" asking Hawk shaky. "no, not scared, terrified, for some say the ghosts of the campers are still wandering this wary forest." Shark whisper sinister and walks around behind us. "searching and searching for their missing heads." Shark takes a blanket over his head and sneaks up behind Hawk. "And the ghosts are getting desperate, they want to have a head any head, even yours." screams Shark and jumps up behind Hawk.

Hawk screaming and jump up from where he sat. when he sees that the only Shark, he becomes angry and hisses, "Stop it" we almost fall over with laughter. Shark just smirks at an very pissed off Hawk. "I told you it was good."

King smiles at them. "You know, this is just what I wanted for my birthday, having fun with my favorite friends in my favorite place., and hey, so it may not be exactly as I remember it but at least we are to man, we are safe. we are dry. "I think karma has something against us just when King says we are dry, it starts to pour down. soaking wet glares us in the King. "well we were dry." hiss Lioness. we run for the tents. "okay, at least we stil together, and safe." try King. Shark and Hawk run their tents, King and Lioness goes to theirs and I and Axel to ours.

inside our tent do I change to an oversized sweater after I dry my hair, I am working on braiding my hair when I feel Axel sneak up behind me, he puts his arm around my waist and pull my shirt off my shoulder and kissed me along my neck down to my shoulder.

I gasp and put my hand on the back of his neck and holds him closer. "Axel, not in a tent. the others is just a piece of cloth away." I mumbled half-heartedly. I feel him grin and tilt my head for better access. "We must be quiet then." he whispers against my skin, I can not help but smile. "you dirty boy." I giggle when Axel pull me down on the blanket.

I wake up and look around, unsure of what woke me up. everything seems calmly, "I was sure ..." I whisper and is about to go and look, when the arm around my waist pulling me back to a warm chest. "What is it?" mumbles an drowsy Axel. I look down at his half-sleeping form. "I think I heard something outside." Axel pull me closer to and snuggle his nose in my neck. "It was probably just a rabbit or something, go back to sleep," I cast a glance toward the tent's exit and lie down with Axel again, he was probably right what else could it have been.

I almost jump from sleep when we are awakened by an annoying bang sound, I try to hide myself from the sound in my partners stomach. Axel groans and throws the covers over our head, but the sound does not stop so we force ourselves to get up.

Axel puts on his tiger suit. "does it fit okay?" I asked, pull a little on the fabric. Axel flex his fingers and nods. "it fits like a glove." he says and Kiss my cheek, I smile and pull on my own tiger suit. I pull on my shoes and push the button on my chest, three metal claws come out from my shoes, the suit was made to be able to climb without ropes, the claws behaves much like a tiger claws, they dig into the material under them. climbing among the trees will go splendidly.

I retract the the claws and I and Axel walk up to the others. we follow a path but stops, in front of us is no longer a path but a mud slide. "how are we suppose to hike that, the storm wash away the tracts?" Hawk yells and waves his arms.

"a little mud never hurt anybody." King says and tries to walk on the mud, he sinks quickly up to the waist. "Maybe if it devour someone." I grin down at King, "nobody move, I have an idea." says Shark, while the surfer brings out something, we help King out of the mud puddle. Shark throws up two inflatable rafts which he apparently had in his backpack.

"You brought two rafts?" asks Lioness and looks at the rubber rafts. "am I good, anyone up for mud surfing?" grins Shark, me and Lioness share an a smile, I jump in the raft but Shark but when Axel and Lioness to jump in, we hear a roar. King Hawk running towards us with an angry cougar behind. Lioness and Axel jumps rapidly in, and King and Hawk pushes

we will escape the cougar and back to camp without more incidents, Hawk got his clothes destroy but no injuries. I walked around the tent I and Axel slept in. that morning I had not had time to check the sound I heard so I decided to do it now. I was about to give up when I stumble. "ouch hell must woods be so damn bumpy." I scoff and brush off the dirt.

I look at what I stumbled on. "uh Axel, you should probably come and see this?" Axel walks up to me, and sees a huge footprint Axel bends down and examines the animal track. Shark sees us and jogs up curiously. "wow it's cougar tracks?" asks Shark, Axel hums thoughtfully "they are too big to be cougar and not the right shape." I say from behind Axel. "Raven is right, they almost look like rhino or something." Axel says and stands up. "and have you noticed that we have not seen a single other campers, campfire or come on a national park on the weekend and we are here the only ones who's here."

"yeah you're right something is fishy." Shark said. "We should look around the area." I mumble and press the button to my claws and jumps up in the trees. I jump among the branches when Axel comes up next to me.

"You could have waited." Axel smirks at me, I wink and run up front for him. "You were too slow and for that matter, you still are." I laugh.

After a while we arrive at the official entrance, we jump down on the ground. "It does not look like anyone's been here a long time." I say looking around. Axel nods and we go up to the gate that is closed and locked.

"blue pine national park closed for safety reasons." Axel reads from a note on the door. "no wonder this place is deserted." he says, turning to me. "Yes, but why for, what is it that is so dangerous that the park has to close?" I say looking up at Axel.

"I do not know, but it can not be good." answer him, when we follow the fence suddenly stops Axel and looking behind us, I also stop to listen, heavy footsteps heading towards us. Axel and I start to run towards the nearest tree, with a strong hope we are hidden on a branch. I am crouching while Axel hangs upside down from the same branch.

below us is a gruff looking man with a shotgun Axel holds up his hand for me to stop and jump down towards the man, Axel forces the gun down over the rough man's chest but suddenly Axel freezes. "Hey you're a park ranger." Axel says in surprised but gasps when the park ranger kicks him off and holds him down. "And you are trespassing."

I choose this moment to act. I leap from the the branch and tackle the man to the stomach and grabs his arm and forces it behind his back painfully. "cautiously I am not as sweet as I look." Axel grabs me and lifts me of the man. "Hey, it's cool Rave." I scoff but stay next to Axel. the man stands up and glares at us. "Do you not know that the park is closed, you are not supposed to be here." he growl at us.

sorry we came in through the back way, so we did not know it was closed "Axel says sheepish." why it is closed, by the way, "I asked a little calmer. the park ranger fix his hat and turn away from us." follow me . "he does not wait for us to respond, he just walk, I give Axel a hesitant glance he just shrugs and takes my hand and follow the park ranger.

the park ranger leads us to his guardhouse and showing us pictures from security cameras, "we started getting reports of a large animal loose in the park, then one of our automated wild life cameras took this," said the park ranger who had to present himself as Logan. the computer shows a large animal with red eyes, what looked like rabbit teeth and long, lying ears, "the park is closed to animal experts can come up here, find it and catch it." Logan continues. "So that's what has ben living the weird tracks everywhere." said Axel

Logan nods and shows us another picture with a pair of shackles. "We also found these, they are cast iron but whatever was wearing them chewed right through them." shows Logan, I'm leaning on the chair that Axel are sitting in and looking at the screen over his shoulder. "Where did you find them?" Axel ask.

"Right here, on the passway to Mr. Lee's estate." I gasp, what my uncle ben experimenting with really. "Mr. Lee's estate, but his San Solomon mansion are nowhere near here? says Axel and turns to Logan." My uncle owns all the land from San Solomon to this park. "I cut in, Logan looks at me." uncle, you are Mr. Lee's niece? "he asks with a raised eyebrow,

"Yes, and?" I answer Logan takes the hint and change the topic back to the animal. "I am heading into the city to meet the animal control people, we get to the bottom of this, you two beter head home where it's safe." Logan says and puts a hand on Axel's shoulder. "We can not yet, we have friends who still are out in the woods." I say anxiously.

Logan gives me a sympathetic smile. "do not worry darling, I have something that can help you get your friends." he says, and puts his hand on my arm. He leads us to a table where an odd weapon lies. "This was developed to deal with abnormally threats, it shoots a tranquilizer energy bolt, it can take out a fly at 90 feet."

Logan looks at the gun den down at me. "It's probably best that your friend here take it, you can get crush beneath it darling." grins the park ranger at my little person, I just roll my eyes but have to agree. Axle grins and takes it on his arm. "find your friends and take you out of the park as fast as you can." ends Logan, me and Axel nods and runs.

we jump through the branches towards the camp but finds Lioness and King before, we jump down and run up to them, "hey guys, we have problems and Lee is involved, take a look at these." Axel press forward a scan of the shackles and show Lioness and King. Leo takes a look, "are you sure it's Lee couse these are the same kind used by Recombo?" asked Lioness and looking up at Axel.

"Recombo, that wako who tried to splice me into a monster?" asks King, "it is possible that the uncle was working with Recombo when he started researching DNA mutation." I say thoughtfully. "You are right. come on. lets get Hawk and Shark" agrees Axel and we run for the camp.

we arrive at camp and sees chaos, Shark and Hawk's tent was simply gone and Hawk's teddy bear lying with its belly open on the ground. "hey what happened to their tents?" said Lioness. "fan out!" Axel instruct the team. I take to the trees to see beter, I look around and see the shaking form of Hawk behind a bush. 'Guys over there! "I cried, pointing to the other.

we run to the Hawk I bring a blanket because he is only in underwear. I throw a blanket on him and trying to get him to look at me. "Hawk, Hawk looking at me." but he just stares at the ground. "What happened, where's the Shark?" Axel tries and it gets Hawk to wake up. "the monster, it are real, it are a reptile, tiger, rhinoceros, monster thing, it must have got the Shark." says Hawk hastily and begins to rock.

"breathe Hawk, breathe." I say to a panic Hawk. "tracks and pulled something heavy." says King of tracks that were behind us. "the tent, Shark must still be inside." says Lioness and look towards where the tracks lead.

"gear it up!" Axel shouts but stops quickly. "uh, wait, we did not bring any gear." he continues. Lioness looks at me. "have you any gear Raven?" I shake my head. "No King took them from me before we left"

"one of us did." says Hawk behind us. he has taken on the mecca suit. "I'll take the high road." is the last thing he said before he are in the air. "and we'll take the low road, King take the lead you are the better tracker, Raven, you take the tree tops." I nod and jump up among the branches, while the other runs along the trail.

"I try to night visions, microwaves and heat-seeking sensors, but nothing turns up." says Hawk by our comlink. "well keep going Hawk." Axel responds. I jump branch from branch a bit over Shaft, Kinh and Lioness. the tracks end at a ravine, there are no more trees so I climb down and join the others. "this does not any make sense, tracks stop right here." says King looking down into the ravine.

"Guys, I pick up something on the heat sensors, it's a really weak singnal, directly under you." he must be in a cave, since the signal are so weak." Hawk flies down for Shark before us.

we wire ourselves down to the bottom where we find Shark digging in a pile of rubble. "Shark!" cries Lioness. Shark turn to us. "Hawk is still inside." Shark calls out to us, we put ourselves in front of the mound. "Hawk, Hawk!?" screams King. "What if he's unconscious." I asked worried when we did not gets any response.

with our combined strength, we go through the wall of rock into the cave, in front of us are the monster ready to attack Hawk who is trapped under a rock. Axel directs the tranquilizer gun at the monster. "Hawk incoming tranquilizer charge." Axel cries and shoots, but the monster are surprisingly fast and jumps to the side so the bolt misses.

the monster ram us, we went flying in all directions. I hit hard in one of the mountain walls but throws me quickly and jumps on the monster's head, I try to use a pressure point on it but he bucks and crushing me against the rock wall.

I breathe heavily and see that Axel are the only one left. "Come on, come on." mostret going for him and just when it nearly strike Axel so he shoots. the monster roar and collapses. we gather in front of the creature, and King lay a hand on the forehead.

A few hours later, the animal control comes with a trailer and helicopter, the helicopter lifts the creature into a cage on the trailer. "I feel bad for it, it did not ask to be a mutant monster." King says as we stand in front of the cage Lioness walks closer. "just like the one on the island, this has to be the work of Recombo." when Lioness says Recombo name begins creature roar, beat and tear at the cage, we back a bit so he does not hurt us.

I sigh and bow my head. "My uncle must have had worked with Recombo, or maybe still does." I feel such a guilt, my uncle helped created this being, I am a Lee and I have to take my responsibility for what my family has done. the others must seen my grieving, for they collect me in a group hug. "hey you know what, it 's still a perfect day for camping, instead of stressing about Lee why not enjoy the rest of our week." says King.

they pull out of the hug besides Axel who has an arm around my waist. "King is right, we have a whole natonal park to ourselves." says Axel next to me but Shark jumps in. "not true, we have to share the park with they man-eating ghost trees." Shark tries to scare hawk but after the experience with the mutant, it was no longer as easy to scare Hawk, "not this again." Hawk takes on they mecca suit again. "If anyone needs me, I am at a hotel ordering rumservis.!, and he's gone.

we all share a glance then runs after Hawk. none of us were eager to spend another day in this forest. "Hey Hawk wait."


	7. Chapter 7

On an ordinary morning, we sat around the kitchen island with our different types of breakfast, cereal, toast and coffee, myself ate a bowl of fresh fruit. Axel comes up behind me, kiss me, snatch a strawberry and sitting down.

"breakfast the most important meal of the day." grins Axel and snatch another piece of fruit from me. King puts out a plate with some gray porridge thing. "I do not know how you can eat that stuff." we just rolls our eyes, he had not so long ago been the king of junk food.

"It's Easy King, watch." Shark grins and pushes a whole toast in his mouth, it was apparently too hot for when Shark has swallowed, he runs to the tap for water. "You know King since you've been on this health food kick, you have been as much fun as a heat rash." Hawk says, looking a little disgusted at King's gray goo.

when King intend to answer interrupts Garrett. "Hey guys, I have something for you." he says and throws us packages. 'Slamming', I hope it's a street board upgrade, my old one is shot. "Lioness says and catches her. I grin a little because I know what is in the boxes. all tearing up their box and see that it is our old mission suits, when they look confused, I decide to explain. "I wanted to make some improvements on our new suits, so we get to wear these for now." I say from the kitchen island.

Hawk looks offended, and waving the suit in front of me. "wow I have TV appearance to do, you expect me to wear on me last year's style." I raise an eyebrow at him. "either that or you have to be naked." I respond with an innocent smile.

Hawk gets the dreamy gaze. "Now it could work." everyone gets a picture of Hawk on a mission butt naked and shudder. we eat quickly and put on the old suits, or yeah try putting on us the old suits,

Axel pulling on his pants but can not pull up the zipper, he looks down at his pants a little surprised. "they are a little tight." Lioness has the same problem, but with her jacket. "a lot tight." she says, trying to pull down her jacket over her stomach. I hide a grin under my hand, I know I should not but can not help to think that their problem is really really funny.

Hawk can not even get one arm in his jacket and Shark jumps around in attempt to get his pants over his hips, "I think min shrunk in the wash." Shark says before he falls over on his butt. I quickly pull on my suit with no problem and the same for King. "my still fits great." says King and grins at the others.

"I guess you have put on some weight." I say and giggle behind my hand, "no way dude, I'm all muscles, except for this bit, and this bit here." says Shark and squeezes his fat, Hawk, Axel and Lioness stand in line with their bellies hanging out. "I guess we have not gotten as much to the gym as we wanted," Axel said scratching his neck.

"I can not go on TV looking like this," Hawk gasps and looks down at himself, "how about we do a little shaping up?" King asks with a sly smile. "shaping up?" Lioness groans and falls with her upper body. "sure, I guarantee a few days on Cray Kingston's fitness plan, and desa uniforms will suit you perfectly, what do you say?" continues King,

the other agree to it a bit reluctant.

after they went along with it so tells King that they'll run 10 mil and 400 setups, he tries to get them to eat seaweed sticks, but after Hawk almost faint from eating one, then the other little reluctant about them.

Axel looks at the seaweed stick and hiding it in the couch. Garrett rolls up to Axel and wave me to them, I do what he says and stands next to Axel. "I have nothing else, it was sent to me to deliver to you." Garrett gives Axel a enveloping, Axel opens the envelope and in ther is a picture of Axel's father and another man, the other man's face was burned away so we did not see who it was.

"It's my father, where was this taken, who is this other guy?" asks Axel quickly and show Gerrett image. "I do not know, you have to ask the person who sent it, but there is only one problem." Garrett says but hesitates. "Who that?" Axel asks, "Alexander Paine." to answer Garrett looks up at Axel.

Axel freezes, I take a look at Garrett then goes up to Axel and put my hands on his chest, trying to make eye contact, "Axel, Axel look at me please, Axel?" He blinks and looks down at me. I hold his face between my hands and looks into his eyes. "Axel snaps out of it, take it easy." Axel nods and hugs me.

we go down to the prison that Pain is imprisoned in. I walk as close to the Axel's back I can, the men in the cells beats on the cell doors and shout after us when we walk by. "look at that little mami, hola señorita, come a little closer and big papi teach you something e?" shout one of the prisoners after me.

I hastily hook my arm with Axle's and walk close to his side, when Axel feel me touch him, he looks down at me. "Are you okay?" he asks worried, I just nod and we continue. "Prisoner Number 001 is in the maximum containment, no physical contact, no handshakes and no hugging." says one of the guards who walk behind us. "Yeah, it will not be a problem." Axel says with a serious expression.

in front of us opens a giant iron door, Axel takes a breath, squeeze my hand and we enter, the cell is a square of unbreakable glass in the middle of a room of iron, Pain sites on a chair in front we the glass with his head bowed. when we go up to the glass Pain raises his head and grins at us. "Axel, how nice of you to visit." Pain turns to me and grins even bigger. "and little sweet Raven also came along." I just glares at him, Axel stands a little in front of me, hide me from Pain.

"yeah just say what you gotta say about my father Pain." Axel almost growls, he was not in the mood to play with Pain. "what no wisecracks no long time no see?" Pain mess with us, Axel snorts and takes my hand. "Forget it, I dont need this." and we are on the way out but Pain shouts, "Axel wait, I need your help." Axel stop but he does not turn round.

"you want help, from me? Axel turns and hits his arm on the glass, cross." okay you have 30 seconds, "I decide to stay in the background, but stay close enough to hear what they said." years ago, your father and I were part of a cover ops unit involved in an ultra-secret government operation, it was called the Chrysalis Project. this is an old picture of our unit, lately its members have disappeared and today I received this, "Pain shows a plate with a red spot in the middle and something resembling a black snake biting's its own tail.

"What is it?" Axel asks. "It's a warning, it means I'm next." Pain says rather lifeless. Axel scoff, "come on Pain, you are in the most Heavily guarded place on earth." says Axel, I go around the room and looking for ways to enter from the outside "prisons are built to stop people from getting out, not coming in, and these guards are no match for the kind people who come after me." Pain respond.

"so why ask me, why not one of your loser minions," ask Axel, I can see that he's getting annoyd with Pain's history. "that exactly why, because you beat them all, with your Jo-Lan skill you are exactly the bodyguard I need." Pain dark chuckle, "just one big problem Pain, why would I ever help you." growls Axel, Pain just grins. "Look at the photo, the guy with your father was the head of the Chrysalis Project, I never knew him but Sebastian did, now look at the ring on his finger, it is the dragon swallowing its own tail's just like the coin I got it is their symbol, the man who comes after me is the man responsible for what happened to your father. "

Axel clenched his teeth and glares at Pain, who grins. "I want your dear girlfriend's help as well." Pain says, pointing at me, I walk closer to the glass but Axel grabs my arm and dragging me behind him. "Why do you want her help?" growl Axel, Pain smirks again, "do not you know what she is, she is trained in ninjutsu, she is a ninja, an assassin, believe me, she will be a big help." Pain turns around and moves toward the bed in his cell. "By the way Raven do not you recognize that ring?"

I glance at Raven next to me in the slammer on our way home. She looked intensely at the photo of my dad with the unknown man with the ring sense we left the prison. she puts down the picture and sighs, she pinches her nose frustrated that she dont get it.

Axel P.O.V

without taking my eyes off the road, I take her hand in mine and kiss it. "Raven, do not worry about what Pain said, for all we know he can be lying." She squeeze my hand, "you're right, I'm just a little annoyed with it all." I feel her getting closer to me and kissed me on the cheek. "I have been so selfish, I have left my poor man without love for so long." I can not help but grin. "Oh yes, I feel so unloved, you have enough to give me some."

Raven P.O.V

at home King Is torturing the other with pull ups. He sees us enter. "Axel, Rave, What's Up?" Axel storms past them towards the kitchen. I look after him with a grin, he had a little lip gloss to wash off. "Pain wants to Axel protect him." a loud thud and Simultaneously what! when others in shock let go of the railing and fall into a heap on the floor.

"yo, the only one Pain Need protection from is us." says King from the pile, Axel after he washed his face, he comes back to us. "Yeah tell me about it, but Pain knows what happened to my dad so I need to find out, so I have a new job, a temporary prison guard."

Shark, Hawk and Lioness get the biggest smiles, Lioness creeps closer with her hands clasped, "well when do we start?" but their smiles fall when Axel says. "sorry guys, but there were only two open positions, which I and Raven will take." the other gets teary-eyed but I give them a little hope. "Ax I will not be a guard, I'll be hiding in the shadows, spying on what happens from higher ground."

Axel nods and smirks at others. "that means one of you gets it, who will it be." the next throw themselves at him, but King interrupts, "last hanging goes with Axel and Rave." so now they are in an epic battle of pull ups. the first to give up was the Hawk, then Lioness, after her King falls leaving Shark as a winner, through cheating, but still.

I sneak around on the beams above Pain's cell, wearing a black skin tight costume, to be honest, after five hours with nothing happening, I'm starting to think that Pain just gone crazy. I have snuck up and down this prison without finding anything at all, clearly Pain is just fucking with us.

just when I sit down, the alarm sounds, I look down on guys and, "What happens Ax?" Axel run to surveillance monitors. "get ready" Axel shouts. "open the cell door, do not leave me trapped in here." Pain yell and banging the glass that stops him. I jump down on the glass cell, ready. "no way Pain, I do not trust you this may be your crazy attempt to escape."

"The only way I get out Axel, is if you fail." Pain continues, but Axel refuses. a bunch of ninjas blasts their way through the wall and we start fighting, Shark and Axel on the ground and I at the ceiling.

two ninjas runs toward me with their swords raised, I go on my hands and do a split kick, kicking off both from the beam that we stand on. I get a kick in the back and falls but grabs the beam and swings up and kicks the ninja under the chin, another ninja with a stick to attack me but I grab his stick and reels backwards and plants my feet on his stomach and kicks the ninja drop his weapons and crashes into a wall.

under me, Axel started using his jo-lan when it arrived more and more ninjas, I continue to fight, suddenly I hear Axel shout, "Raven let out Pain." he and Shark were surrounded so I did not ask, but jumps down into the control panel and press a button and the door of Pain's cage open.

when the door is fully open Pain smirks and goes to attack on the ninjas, we stand together when the ninjas attack us again, we all fight together and have defeated many ninjas when everything stops for a man wearing a long coat and Japanese straw hat claps.

the ninjas that do not lie unconscious on the floor, stops and stands on two rows on either side of the man. Man goes through the rows of ninjas, up to us calmly and confidently. "Pain came with us." His voice is deep and strong probably a man accustomed to absolutely obedience from all.

Axel, I and Shark stands in front Pain like a wall, "if you want him, you have to go through us." Axel says, the man answering Axel's threat quickly, like he was ready for it. "I do not have to go through you, I just need to keep you busy." he snaps and one of his ninjas stab his sword through a control panel which is connected to the other prisoners cells and all hell breaks loose.

inmates throughout the prison now runs loose, many who do not like us all that much. "an old friend is anxious to meet you." says the leader of the ninjas. "no way, I have no friends." well that is a bit sad. a bunch of inmates comes running in, and group tackles u

they pick us up and carry us away, the prisoners throw in Axel and Shark in a dirty cell, leaving me alone with a bunch of men who had been sitting in jail in x number of years. the man who tried to lure me to him has me by the Arms, "do not be afraid mami, I just want to get to know you a little better chic." mumbles the man I will call Vaas.

I growl and elbows Vaas in the stomach, "I am not afraid of men like you." a large man grabs me and lifts me off my feet. I grab his shoulders and throw me above him and kicks him in the back. I clear my mind a few more men but in the end I get caught off guard, and they throw me in a cell too.

after the ninjas disappeared with Pain and the guards taken care of all prisoners, we are released.

After a few hours we are at home in front of the couch, when Shark is channel surfing so he'll find a news channel that reports on Pain's kidnapping, "Alexander Paine, the criminals who terrorized Landmark city, have escaped from the Block prison, he was guarding at the time of Axel Manning one of the responsible of his incarceration. "says the reporter.

"Well hey dude look on the bright side, they did not mention my or Raven's name." Shark joke, Lioness and Hawk came panting, Lioness walks up to Shark, she bends and whispers so King do not hear. "hey did you get the stuff?" Shark grins and holds up a bag. "got it, liver and fried baloney." Shark gives an ecstatic smile, she and Hawk eats the food voraciously,

"Guys I got your wheatgrass shots." Lioness and Hawk freezes and hides the food behind their backs, they still have food in their mouth so when they talk they mumble more than talk. "great." Leo tries, King looks at them and then rolls his eyes. "okay hand it over." Lioness oh Hawk faces fall and they hand over their precious food.

we all take a glass and sweeps it, it was probably one of the most disgusting thing I've ever had. after the shock, Axel looks intently at us. "guys I never thought I'd say this, but we have to rescue Pain." again a shared "what." Axel continues. "Pain was afraid, I do not think it was an escape, I think he was telling the truth."

the other is silent for a moment. "but how can we find him?" says Hawk with one hand behind his head, Leo thinking when she gets an idea. "What about his prison microchip implant?" I shake my head, "we asked the police, they said the signal was encrypted, but I thought that maybe our own King can help us."

King grins at me confidently, "without a problem all I need is a computer and access to the prison mainframe." 20 minutes later, we know that Pain is held captive on a ship in the harbor. "We gear it up.

we manage to get on the ship without much trouble and enter the room where a bunch of ninjas are guarding Pain, we're hiding on a balcony, "the best chance we have is to surprise them." Axel says to us, but with our luck, the balcony breaks and we plunge to the ground. we end up in a heap on the floor in front of the ninjas. "I said you need to go on a diet." whispers King, I must say that my ninja ego is a bit damaged after this.

"surprise." Axel tries but it makes things worse, "Manning how did you get the better of me in the past, I'm embarrassed." it's almost like Pain does not deserves our help, we stand in battle position, "we came to rescue you, but now I'm just going to go up in your grill." an angry King says,

the ninjas raise their weapons against us, but is stopped by their leader, "leave it, he is my prisoner now, I'm responsible for him." says the leader and keep his gold sword near Pain's neck. "I never knew you felt that way, dragon." growl Axel. we Others falters a bit when Axel reveals that it is dragon but quickly recovers. "once again Manning, you are fighting someone else's battle." says Dragon with dark voice.

"that's rich coming from you." Axel continues. Dragon throws of his coat and hat, and now we see his white ninja suit. "Pain is an enemy of my master and that makes him my enemy." says Dragon. "dragon who is your master, whose symbol is this, and what does he know about my father, come on you have to tell me!?" Axel is getting really angry and hasty, he begins to lose control of his grief and desperaton to find anything about his father, I glance at Axel's direction worried him, but now was not the time.

Dragon lowers his head but respond. "Your father was an honored Jo-Lan warrior, but he was in the way that's all I can say." I hear Axel's frustration and sees the tear "no, no," I reach for him, but it was too late, he was already moving towards Dragon, with a shout. "No!" he and Dragon meet in opposite Jo-Lan Choubatsu. "You did, in make you pay for destroying my father!" shouts Axel, but Dragon reply, "no Axel, I did not destroy your father, only my master knows what that did."

Dragon pushes away Axel we take it as a sign to attack, I hesitate a little when I see Axel grit his teeth, but right now I have to fight. we throw ourselves among the ninjas and hits and kicks, Axel goes up against Dragon. a ninja is behind my back and drag his sword over my neck, I take in his neck and throws him over me.

we defeat all the ninjas when I hear Axel screaming, "No, tell me!" we see Dragon escape through a skylight, the other takes care of the Pain and takes him out of the ship while I and Axel remains. I walk up to Axel that stares after Dragon, I put my hand on his shoulder, "Axel, are you all right?" I see the tears run down his cheek, and I throw my arms around his neck, "we will find what happened to your father, I promise from the bottom of my heart." Now I have my own tears in my eyes.

Axel holds me around my back and put his head on my shoulder, I feel him shaking and my shoulder get wet, "it's okay Ax, we are here for you, I'm here for you." I whisper and lean my head against his neck. "I'm tired of this, I just want to know, do not run for a clue after another and none of them lead anywhere." he murmurs.

I hold him tighter and stroking his hair, "I know, but we can not give up, we will not give up." we separate a bit and I look into his eyes, "I love you Axel, more than anyone else in this world." He smiles sadly, "I love you too Ravelin, more than anyone else in this world." we kiss, smile at each other and put our foreheads together.

Axel P.O.V

"find the ring Axel." Pain's words swirl around in my head, it was evening and I and Raven were in our room, I sat in bed with a book while Raven sat at her drawing board and design a new engine for F9, she sites with a blanket around her, she became cold easily, my little Raven.

I give up with the book and put it down. I look over to Raven. "Hey Rave, come here sweetie., she looks at me a little suspicious, but she do as I say, she crawls into bed with me, she sites on her knees next to me," What, "she asks, I grab her neck and kisses her passionately, "I felt lonely." I say, kissing down her neck. "well I can not leave you all alone now, I can." she grins and straddle me.


End file.
